Renewal
by Love Psycho
Summary: Aizen always had a back up plan. In this case, he set up two, both of which involve one Kurosaki Ichigo. And there's no easy way out... Bleach AU as of Fake Karakura Arc MPREG! DEAD!
1. Symptoms of Deception

Disclaimer: No I don't own _**Bleach**_. Do I have to keep saying this kinda thing?

A/N: While I'm waking up, the bunnies are most active. Behold the bunny.

And it's _mpreg_. The hell. Ah, well. The bunny is getting bigger and starting to look menacingly at me. Might as well get this over with. I know I promised a _**Bleach**_/_**Puella Magi**_ crossover and a KyoSaya one-shot to those who read my last fic, but I'm sorry! The bunny won't leave me alone! -sobs-

AU after Fake Karakura Arc. And some other things might be AU on second glance as well... And I really don't know where this is going. This might be real yaoi, I don't know for sure right now. Aizen is turning rather OOC though. Not completely, but...he's acting odd...

The "*" symbol means I have more information down below.

**Warnings**: Mpreg, vividly so, Ichigo torture, OOC-ness, swearing and manipulative bastards. Um...graphic sex scene this chapter. More warnings may come as the fic continues.

-start-

_**Renewal**_  
><em>Symptoms of Deception<em>

These days, waking up was like being dragged through thick, clingy mud for Ichigo. Falling asleep, on the other hand, was like slipping through silk – way too easy.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo blinked and raised bleary eyes, feeling like he would really like to go back to bed. Except he wasn't in bed. He was in class and apparently he had fallen asleep. Again.

Ochi-sensei twitched. "Are you finally awake Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, a twitch developing in her left eye. This was starting to become a habit, a trend these days – both the twitching and Ichigo sleeping in class.

"Yes, sensei."

Pause.

"...Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ochi-sensei lost it. "That's it. Go to the office or nurse or _whatever_. Just get out of my classroom!" She growled-slash-barked at him.

Ichigo blinked and slowly stood up, idly packing his bag. He swayed momentarily as vertigo hit him, then slowly trudged out of the class.

He wondered if he would be able to make home in time to fall asleep in his bed for once.

-line break-

Things had been weird for Ichigo ever since Aizen had been defeated. Or, well, weird for him as before his "normal" life would have been classified as abnormal by most of the population of World, much less Japan. But the price for helping take down Aizen had been the lost of his powers. He wasn't that unhappy about it – he had always wanted to be normal. At the same time, he worried as he couldn't protect his family from supernatural threats anymore. He had friends who gladly take that task up though, so he could relax a little.

Unfortunately, he wasn't really relaxing properly.

He was _so damn tired_ these days. He fell asleep at the drop of the hat. A hat that dropped on the _other side of the world_. He was also very dizzy in various amounts as standing up, sitting down or bending over causing him to either have to brace himself or fall over and clutch the ground tightly until the world stopped spinning madly, depending how strong the reaction was.

And then there was the other things. Like the fact smelling meat cooking had him racing to the nearest toilet or bin so he could vomit. He suddenly _hated_ chocolate* with a passion, as it made him nauseous for hours afterwards just by smelling it. He could barely stomach Yuzu's cooking at certain occasions, while he once absently ate all of Orihime's lunch. _Inoue_'s lunch for crying out loud!

There was another symptom but Ichigo refused to believe in it. He was _completely_ sane and he wasn't more short-tempered than usual or emotionally weepy – or even _cuddly_. Honestly, his father deserved the attempt at decapitation for all the years he had been bothering him. Dust had gotten into his eyes that was all when Ishida had first made the offer to help with his homework catch up. And he wasn't cuddly dammit! He _did not_ snuggle with Chad no way! And if he actually snapped at Inoue, that was a fluke brought on by his changed circumstances. Nothing more.

Frankly, everyone was getting worried, and were alternatively asking Urahara or Isshin for more information about the loss of power and possible side effects. Unfortunately they were no help, as both of the only really knew about Isshin's loss of power, and all he could say was that he was really tired and dizzy for awhile, which were symptoms that they _knew_ Ichigo had as well. Everything else had been brushed aside as a variation unique to Ichigo.

Too bad that wasn't so.

-line break-

Ichigo managed to get to his bed and just dropped down to sleep immediately. He was glad no idiot tried to fight him, because he probably would have just ignored them in favour of a nap.

He slept deeply, as was the usual this time.

But something _un_usual happened.

This time, his sleep brought him to what he remembered was his inner world.

-line break-

Ichigo blinked, as he stood on one of the many poles that dotted his inner world. The place didn't really look damaged, just...foggy?

Ichigo blinked and looked around more. A thick heavy pea-soup mist of light blue covered his world, making it very difficult to see. The mist also spun and weaved its way around poles and buildings, making a humming like sound as it went. It was hypnotic and almost dizzying.

"Ah. It is about time you came here." A familiar voice came from behind.

Ichigo froze at that familiar voice. It couldn't be.

A low chuckle filled the air. "What? Too afraid to turn around, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo whirled and stared, horrified. "No...you...you're locked up!"

Aizen Sōsuke smiled lightly at him, standing on the building just behind Ichigo like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Ah, yes. My body is definitely locked up tight in the Maggot's Nest. No way to escape at all."

Ichigo continued staring, eyes fearful. Was he going insane?

"No. You are not insane." Suddenly he was on top of another building, along with Aizen. Aizen hummed and carefully touched Ichigo's chest. "You just finally have come in contact with one of my backup plans."

Ichigo swallowed. "Backup plans...?" He choked out. He was under no delusions that he wasn't outmatched. Aizen was definitely still in his original Hueco Mundo outfit, and pulsing reiatsu lightly and strongly.

Ichigo had nothing.

"You know, you normally would have gained back your powers by now. That isn't normal, but since when do you follow normal guidelines, Ichigo-kun? You, who after only a few months as a Shinigami gained both shikai and bankai?" Aizen said conversationally, lightly rubbing Ichigo's chest, as he ignored Ichigo's question.

Ichigo swallowed. "Then why haven't I gained them back – my powers?" He managed to ask, shivering as Aizen touched him, even through his school uniform jacket and shirt. It felt like a violation.

Aizen smiled, and pointed with his free hand towards the section that Ichigo intuitively knew was his spiritual centre. Ichigo automatically looked towards it.

There was a pulsing orb of light there, shifting colours happily. Without thinking he reached out mentally and was greeted by it.

It was _happy_ and _warm_ and _safe_ and sent pulsing of soothing warmth and pure unadorned _love_ at him.

He staggered at the feelings sent at him, and was braced by Aizen's free hand as it gripped his shoulder. "Wha...what is that?" He stared overwhelmed and a little bit awed.

Aizen hummed happily, sending his own greeting towards the orb, which swirled happily at him, though not as happily as it did for Ichigo. "My second backup plan." He said casually, moving his hand from Ichigo's chest to his stomach.

He gathered reiryoku, in a loose swirl, and released a pulse of heat into him. Involuntarily Ichigo moaned as heat and arousal over took him. He then realize what he did and his eyes widened with shock as he blushed.

"Wha..." He began then froze. Something in his mind burst.

And he remembered...

-line break-

Nel Tu, who apparently was really Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck the once _Tercera_ Espada and a fully grown Arrancar woman, was fighting Nnoitra Gilga, the _Quinto_ Espada, and apparently winning. Ichigo had woken up after a bit, having passed out due to Nelliel's continued exuberance and enhanced strength, and was watching in awe as Orihime finished healing him.

The attention the battle called for plus the shifting and rising reiatsu that filled the air made him fail to realize Gin's approach. Before he knew it, Orihime had been knocked out with a weird Kidō, and Gin had him bound by another, hosting him up and carrying him away.

"Dammit, let me go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to overpower the damn Kidō. Gin continued smiling that stupid fake smile and lightly scolded him. "Now, now, Ichigo-kun. I can't have you making such a fuss. Aizen-taichō wishes to see you after all."

"Ah hell no!" Was his response, as he continued his struggles. Gin sighed and knocked him out with another Kidō, with Ichigo hearing him mutter something about him being more trouble than he was worth.

Ichigo woke up on something soft, with someone running their hand through his hair. He shifted and opened his eyes in a daze...

To be faced with a smiling Aizen. "Ah. I'm glad that Gin-kun didn't damage you too badly. And you are in much better condition as well. I should thank Inoue Orihime."

Ichigo started into action and tried to get up, but was casually pushed back down by Aizen. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Such a foul mouth you have Ichigo-kun. Perhaps I should silence it, but it won't be as fun if you can't make sounds."

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Aizen hummed a noncommittal response and began to caress the skin of Ichigo's toned stomach. Ichigo goosebumped in response, with him shuddering as he realized his kosode had been removed. "The _fuck_ are you doing?" He managed to get out, trying to break away from Aizen's reach without him noticing.

Aizen merely continued smiling and gathered reiryoku into the hand and slowly released a pulse.

Ichigo moaned as heat and arousal overtook him, his penis immediately stiffening in response. He then blushed and tried to yell at Aizen, but was stopped as he continued making that _hot_ pulse into his body.

Ichigo squirmed, whined and moaned as he slowly became more and more aroused, until all he could think of was that he _needed_ release and needed it _now_! His face flushed, and his pupils dilated with his strong arousal.

Aizen chuckled at how responsive Ichigo was becoming, releasing a few more pulses before subsiding in return for reaching underneath Ichigo's hakama. He untucked his fundoshi and gently curled his hand around Ichigo's head and was rewarded with a buck of the hips and more moaning as he carefully stroked it. Aizen's smile widened and he was swift in the removal of Ichigo's hakama and fundoshi. Ichigo was bared to him and Aizen took the moment to admire the view. Ichigo was still young and forming, but his beauty was still evident, from head to toe, within his toned, muscular body.

He briefly contemplated continuing the teasing, as Ichigo was so responsive, but he didn't have the time right now. Instead, he lifted up Ichigo's legs and bared him to him. He placed his feet on his shoulders and adjusted his position slightly for better access. He then reached for the bottle on the side table.

Ichigo felt something poke at his hole and gave a whine of confused fear. Aizen silenced him and his fear with a deep possessive kiss that Ichigo returned before he knew it. The thing poking him proved to be a lubricated digit, and Aizen carefully eased it into him, shifting and stretching the hole. A second one was slowly and gently added, as Aizen used his free hand to sooth the pain by inviting pleasure via his pre-cum dripping cock. Ichigo moaned loudly into the now much more sloppy kiss.

The third finger was quicker to enter and even in his heat like daze, Ichigo winced and pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily, face still flushed with a touch of drool leaking from his mouth. Aizen felt his own arousal rise at the way Ichigo looked like that, _so hot_, and searched with the fingers until...

"OH GOD!" Ichigo shrieked, clawing at the blankets and trying to invite him subconsciously to do it again with his undulations. "Please...more..." He moaned.

Aizen obliged and continued to caress that one spot, memorizing it, as Ichigo thrashed and howled out his pleasure.

Ichigo gave a deprived scream as Aizen wrapped his hand around his dick, keeping him from cumming, soon slipping out the fingers.

"This will still hurt a bit." He said lightly, and then _s-l-o-w-l-y_ entered Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lip, trying to push through the pain. Aizen on the meanwhile closed his eyes on the tightness and heat that surrounded him. It was almost like no stretching had been involved, he was _so tight _and_ hot_.

After a few moments, Ichigo bucked his hips in silent entreaty. Aizen obliged, carefully backing out until he reached his tip...and slamming back in, managing to hit Ichigo's prostate immediately.

Ichigo screamed and his eyes glowed brightly as his reiatsu flared. Aizen flared his in response, the two different reiatsu rising and battling, one light blue, the other violet*. The pace picked up, as the scent of sex, sweat and reiatsu filled the room.

The violet won in the end, intertwining, piercing and subduing the light blue as Ichigo lost his breath and went eerily silent as he came in great gouts, squeezing hard on Aizen, which caused him to follow through.

His reiatsu sinked into Ichigo's form, as the younger boy let out a moan and a dry spurt at the feeling of it entering him deeply. It caused a reaction deep inside, as something acknowledged it inside and started to merge with it, swirling to form a tight orb of energy.

There was a pause as they caught their breaths, before Aizen pulled out and moved away from Ichigo, who's eyes were clearing from the induced lust and widening in horror at what had happened.

Aizen then brought his hands over Ichigo's tired body, resting on his temples, and began casting a complex Kidō spell.

Ichigo was going in and out of consciousness at that time, so he didn't really catch the spell incantation or name. He did catch the golden glow as the Kidō settled over him and then the short incantation of a final Kidō that knocked him out completely.

When he woke up, to him and Orihime it was as if nothing had happened. The memories of the incident had been suppressed.

But now they all came back.

-line break-

Ichigo backed away from Aizen, falling over and skittering away in a crab walk style away from him in desperation. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I see you remember again. Useful. It makes things easier to explain."

Ichigo swallowed in terror. "Explain what?"

Aizen looked over at the orb of light. "You really should calm down. All of this fuss isn't good for the baby."

Ichigo froze. "Ba...baby?" He squeaked.

Aizen smiled, this time condescendingly. "Yes. Isn't it obvious that is what it is?"

Ichigo shook his head and then paused. It _was_ obvious, now that his memory was back. "How...how?" Guys couldn't get pregnant, according to his knowledge.

"Simple enough. Souls and Shinigami have children differently from Humans. In this case, because we are spiritual beings, what we really are doing is creating more spiritual energy, and thus there are not that many physical cues. Which means that one's reiatsu must overcome the partner's to have a baby." He said, calmly walking forwards and pulling up Ichigo. "That is what I did. I won the reiatsu...wrestling match and thus we have a child on the way. Obviously, it has to be the one on the bottom for it to work, as the process still needs reishi based sperm implanted to work. Not to mention there must be enough reiryoku in both partners." He said calmly, lightly walking Ichigo backwards.

Ichigo shuddered as Aizen pressed him against the wall of a nearby building.

"That doesn't explain why you are here!" He managed to snap.

Aizen tilted his head. "That is easy to explain. After I finished that, I set in motion a very rare and hard to find Kidō spell. It is one I spent finding and learning as soon as you were born, as I saw a way free if things went wrong."

He lifted his hand and lightly touched Ichigo's cheek, as he stared fearfully at him. "I set up a link. It is very complex and needs time to set in place. Time, and for it to not be interfered with. Time that I got during your fight with Ulquiorra."

A quirk of the lips and he continued. "With that in place, though my spiritual body cannot move, and is trapped quite thoroughly, my mind and some of my reiryoku isn't. I can easily access..." He caressed Ichigo's cheek and moved down to his throat, rubbing his pulse point with his thumb. "..And manipulate your mind."

Ichigo froze. He didn't mean...

"I can gain control over your body at anytime, taking your place. With that, you become the enemy of all those who once were your friends." He smirked as Ichigo seemed to cave under that image. "I can even, with effort, use your abilities."

He sighed. "As of now though, being this early in your pregnancy means your powers are in a lock down as it feeds and protects our child." His brown eyes sharpened. "Then again, I don't want to take control over you."

Ichigo stared at him. "Why not? As soon as the kid..."

"The baby must be removed from your spiritual body. Any effects you exhibit are leaks between your body and soul. Meaning you must leave your body to have the child. That shouldn't be that hard, as at approximately three months mark you will be able to access your powers without hurting the baby." A strangely soft smile crossed Aizen's face. "Besides, I want the child. I have been able to spend some time with it and it..." He trailed off.

Ichigo was shocked. Aizen looked...tender. Soft. _Human_. "Why do you want the child?" He whispered, mouth dry as he wondered and worried about the answer.

"Because it is ours." The blunt, _honest_ reply took Ichigo by shock, practically rocking him back physically. He shook himself mentally and pressed for answers again. "Then...you aren't going to take over me...?"

"Oh, the threat is very present. I can and will at times take over. I just prefer to use a different method for the long run." Aizen said, like he was talking about a change in the weather.

"What method?"

Aizen looked at him. A look that seemed to dive into him. "This one."

And he kissed him, as his hand sent more of that hot energy into him. Ichigo gasped in shock and Aizen took advantage of the opened mouth to plunder him thoroughly.

He then pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them slightly. "I will seduce you and make my goals yours. My views will be yours." He said, wiping the saliva away. "I will be nothing but honest."

A smile crossed his face. "That is all I need to be. A little of your power can be given back. The one that allows you to sense and interact with the spirit world. I suggest you listen to what I could hear before through you."

Ichigo panted in the silence that followed. "You...will just use your Zanpakutō's powers on me."

Aizen shook his head. "Kyōka Suigetsu is lost to me currently. I had to seal her away to protect that power from the Maggot's Nest procedure. I can only use a little of my normal abilities, without damaging the baby. I can not make you see or hear things that are not there, aside from myself. I might be able to take over, but either you see what happens or I block you. That is all."

Ichigo stared at him. It...everything pointed to him telling the truth. He honestly hadn't know him well, but it was the same as when he told him how involved he had been in his life. It rang true. Aizen sighed once again. "I have found that you react best to honesty and truth. Keep your face straight and pretend not to see or hear. You will see the truth."

Aizen kissed him again, this time softer. "Now. Wake up."

-line break-

Ichigo gasped. He sat up in bed, and realized that someone must have come in while he slept and got him tucked in properly. It probably was Yuzu. He glanced at the clock. It was a little after 3 o'clock am.

He looked around and then chuckled. "What a dream." The stress must have gotten to him to have such a dream. Really, as powerful as Aizen was, none of that was truly possible.

"Really?" A voice questioned, sounding amused.

Ichigo started and looked over, to see Aizen "sitting" in his desk chair. "Really, Ichigo-kun. You should know better."

Ichigo stared horrified. He shook his head and looked again. He then flinched back. Aizen had moved closer, now sitting on the floor by the bed, hand propping up his head as he looked at Ichigo.

"Now. How shall I begin?" He said with a sinister smile.

-line break-

Far away, in a place of white sand, dull rock, crystal trees and endless night, green eyes opened.

-tbc-

A/N: And it begins...-stares at large bunny that is still growing- yah?

I hope you like it and for those who read the sex scene...I hope it wasn't bad. I don't think it was that bad but...ah, fuck. Never mind. I hope this doesn't turn crappy and the bunny doesn't get distracted. Or get bigger! -bunny smirks and LP glares at it in response- Stupid bunny...

I apologize, but people will be OOC when compared to their manga/anime counterparts. Deal or back away.

On another note, Aizen wanted to have sex with Ichigo in his inner world soon after that sex scene flashback, but I managed to push him back. So he merely got to kiss him. And he's kinda sulking about it...-glances at Aizen!Muse in the mushroom corner- No, wait, brooding fits him better...

Amazingly, I only have two "*" notes:

Ichigo and chocolate: It has been confirmed since the first volume of the manga (there's a bonus at the back that gives quick profiles to both Ichigo and Rukia) that Ichigo likes chocolate. That just makes him more uke-ish to certain people(Kugo's line didn't help here...). Honestly, I don't have that in mind when I make him bottom. I honestly just like putting main characters (like Naruto[self-titled manga/anime], Daisuke[_**DNAngel**_], Ben[_**Ben10**_] and Sora[_**Kingdom Hearts**_]) on the bottom. They do have a tendency to be cute enough for it... But anyways, I randomly decided that one of the symptoms would be that he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. Just a random thing, and I'm not making it last that long. Mostly because I would hate it...-Muse brings out sign that says **EPIC CHOCOHOLIC**- HEY!

The Light Blue and Violet Reiatsu: According to Bleach wiki, this is Ichigo's(light blue) and Aizen's(Violet) reiatsu colours. Okay, Ichigo's is Black with Blue outline in Bankai, and Bankai with Hollow mask makes it Black with Red outline. And his hollow self is alternatively Red or White with Red outline in Bankai. And Ichigo's reiatsu turned pure black when he used Final Getsuga Tenshō... -groans- But hey, if anything this colour coded reiatsu can be pretty funny – Tōsen's is usually _pink_ for crying out loud! PINK! -bursts out laughing-

BONUS! Pregnancy notes:

Okay. How am I going to play this? Well...it's not going to exactly like a real pregnancy. I have excuses for it and honestly Aizen's going to be used as a sock puppet in my information dump fic wise. On the other hand, there will be a lot of mental things that Ichigo goes through that pregnant women in our society go through. Prepare for the Pregnancy Insanity! As you noticed there are a few physical sides effects, but they are ones I think make sense or I can justify the reason as the fact it's "bleed over" from his soul.

I'm also using a rather **blunt** reference book for this. It's called _**The Girlfriends' Guide To Pregnancy**_ by Vicki Iovine. It's written by a four pregnancy veteran and compiled with help from all her Girlfriends that also went through it. It allows me a back piece to base things off, especially since medical stuff isn't that important in this fic – most of them will _definitely_ not apply. Written in the 90's but still valid. Glad I picked it up at that used book sale, so cheaply too – my Dad's reaction was just the icing on the cake. No, I'm not pregnant Daddy, last I checked I'm still a virgin...it's just research. Really. I'm serious. _Stop looking at me like that_!

Honestly, more people should pick up pregnancy books, even when not pregnant. There are two reasons why as far as I'm concerned: 1) if a guy reads it, he gets a better picture of what the hell his wife is going through and why she's acting like a pod person and 2) if it's a non-pregnant girl, I can't think of a better item that will guarantee you will force that condom on your boyfriend... All the side effects and effects are nightmare worthy I tell you!

Reason number 3, is that it will help in any pregnancy/mpreg stories, making it more "real".

Feedback appreciated. Magic doughnuts for reviewers!

Next Chapter: _Symptoms of Truth_

~Love Psycho

P.S: Anne McCaffrey, one of SciFi's most beloved authors died recently. I put a little anouncent in my profile and it was her death that, strangely enough, made me gather my courage to post this. I will miss her and her wonderful work...-tears up-


	2. Symptoms of Truth

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything of _**Bleach**_. It is Tite Kubo's. Not mine. I own Cornix Sanguinarius though, and yes that will be explained. I suppose the other two OCs that show up are mine as well...but I don't really like them...

A/N: First things first; thanks to totujing, Sesrin, NARUYCHI AIICHI, AnjoRemix, Rebel Gurl2011, and the anonymous reviewer ARU for the reviews. You get a magic doughnut each! To AnjoRemix you automatically get the mushroom corner if you watch/read _**Ouran High School Host Club**_. I also recommend getting that pregnancy book. ARU I'm glad I'm the one who made you still read even with Mpreg. Rebel Gurl2011 he absolutely ate Orihime's lunch – cravings mean that he's looking for something for the baby. This is true for all pregnancies unless you want ice cream and the like. Sesrin, thanks for your kind thoughts. To everyone, here's the next chapter!

The bunny's gotten more perverted, I swear! This is officially a yaoi fic. You have been warned. Also, to those that think "Yay! Aizen/Ichigo"...that's still not certain. I don't think they will be falling in love the way you think – but the baby does have a big role to play. Reason? When a parent realizes there's a of their own baby on the way (very common for women) or they hold their baby in their arms (very common for men) the world shifts and turns around them. Aizen's been "talking" to his kid for awhile. That _changed_ him. His priorities have shifted. There's my excuse for OOC-ness on his part, not sure about anyone else, though Ichigo is pregnant and gets away with a lot as well.

Don't expect updates to work like this all the time – I happened to have the chapter ready before I posted chapter one. Everything else is still in the air.

**Warnings**: Foul language, manipulative bastards, more OOC-ness, OCs and _ohmuhgod_ it pretty much starts with a sex scene! Oh, and the fic officially has yaoi as a main element. Yay.

-start-

_**Renewal**_  
><em>Symptoms of Truth<em>

Green eyes stared up at the white ceiling and wondered if he could get up, for once, and not have to disturb his bed mate.

He frowned lightly and considered it. His bed-mate didn't like waking up during the times he did, the hours translating to be very early in the morning in Hueco Mundo/Human World time.

On the other hand, they tended to get pissy if they thought he had run away. And then they would start a fight in their irritation.

Deciding he didn't want to fight with them today unless it was a real spar, he sighed and rolled over to face the mane of hair attached to the body that was curled up tight to his, and lightly shook them on their broad shoulders.

"Grimmjow. Wake up Grimmjow." One the more interesting effects of his resurrection was the fact that his emotions were more there. Okay, he was pretty much blanked faced as usual, but his blue haired mate swore his voice made up for it in spades. Personally, he didn't get it.

Grimmjow muttered and pressed his head into his chest. "Uhh...ten more..."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Ten more...?"

"Ten more _hours_..." He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, moving his head to his shoulder. He even gave a light purr.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched. He rolled his eyes and raised his reiatsu pressure. "Wake up."

Grimmjow blinked and turned bleary blue eyes on Ulquiorra as he tried to figure out what time it is. "'Orra, you know how early it is?"

"Yes." He said bluntly, ignoring his butchered name. "But as I am waking up right now, I thought that at least I should tell you I'm not really leaving. I have no urge to fight you just because you got angry with me."

Grimmjow sighed. He would never be a morning person like Ulquiorra but now that he was up... "Nah, I'll get up now too."

He then turned mischievous eyes up to him. "Do you have time for another round of 'play'?" He purred out, running his broad hands over Ulquiorra's pale expanse of skin. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow again, but hummed as he moved his head and started to suck on the junction between the green eyed Arrancar's neck and shoulders.

"My, you really are worked up." He said teasingly, reaching down and placing his fingers lightly against the proof of Grimmjow's arousal. They usually slept naked and it proved handy in these situations. Grimmjow let loose a soft moan. "Yeah. Take me, Ulquiorra." He breathed out, voice hitching as Ulquiorra started to exert a little more pressure, wrapping his hand fully around him.

Ulquiorra hummed, as Grimmjow moved one hand to his head and started to run his fingers through the thick silk texture of his hair. "Very well."

He lifted up Grimmjow's chin a planted a kiss on his lips. At first he kept it soft, despite Grimmjow's soft whine for more, gently sucking at them, and running his tongue over them, but not quite going in. He then gave in to blue haired man's entreaty to do more and pressed deeper, claiming every part of that tasty mouth for himself.

The interesting part about Hollow's and mates, was that their mate tended to taste of something that they found generally tasty in a way. The "taste" was usually strongest around the mouth and genitals, but also in light doses on the rest of their body. To Ulquiorra, Grimmjow always tasted like a mix between spicy and sweet, the spiciness building up the more he tasted him. Grimmjow claimed he tasted like the lemonade he once tried on a visit to the Human World, refreshingly sour with a hint of sweetness.

Grimmjow was panting now, as Ulquiorra was manipulating him like a fine puppet on the theatre of pleasure, giving the right twists to his engorged cock. And still, despite how hard he could feel Ulquiorra against him, he didn't go any further. He nibbled on him, as he had moved to bite at his shoulder junction, petted and twisted his nipples with his free hand, and continued stroking his cock, but nothing more.

Grimmjow growled lightly, as he _knew_ what Ulquiorra wanted. A light blush settled on his skin and he finally moaned out what he wanted. "_Please_..."

He hummed his approval and lifted Grimmjow up so that his entrance was pressing against his own penis. "As you wish."

Grimmjow bellowed his pleasure, as Ulquiorra's cock slipped inside his naturally lubricated entrance. There was a good sized slice of pain involved, but hey, Hollow. He buried his face against Ulquiorra's neck and bit down on him briefly, panting and working up a sweat. His only consolation was, despite Ulquiorra being more controlled, the few signs he gave suggested it effected him just as much.

After a moment of tightly closing his eyes against the continued _tightness_ of Grimmjow and sucking in a deep breath, the green eyed Arrancar began to move.

Hot, heavy, fast. Grimmjow lifted his head up for another kiss, a sloppy one with drool leaking out. He then tried to hide his face again after breaking it to breath, but was stopped by Ulquiorra.

"No...want...to see...you." He panted out and locked bright green eyes with his blue ones. Grimmjow shivered at the passion that leaked out through those brilliant eyes, then paused as a feeling rose to envelope him.

It was Ulquiorra's green reiatsu. Grimmjow panted and growled. Oh,_ hell no_.

His rose up just as fiercely, blue wrapping around green. As they continued moving, Grimmjow being moved beneath Ulquiorra as he continued thrusting directing into his sweet spot, their reiatsu did battle.

As the blue began to be overwhelmed, Grimmjow let loose a snarl and managed to pushed back the green long enough that they both came with loud cries of exultation before a victor could be decided.

They panted in the silence, Grimmjow nuzzling Ulquiorra's neck in silent apology. Ulquiorra sighed, foiled again, and carefully removed himself. He wrinkled his nose, as did Grimmjow, at the build up of sticky fluids on them and the bed. Grimmjow had a tendency to spray widely.

"We better get cleaned up."

Grimmjow nodded and they carefully stood together and headed to the large bathroom nearby.

-line break-

"What's the reason for getting up this early?" Grimmjow asked, nodding to the digital clock that was one of many different clocks that had been installed after a few sneak trips to the Human World, as he watched Ulquiorra finish getting dressed. "Even for you, this is unusual."

Ulquiorra clasped his jacket shut. "There was something that woke me. A trigger that was unlocked."

Grimmjow looked confused. "A trigger...does it have to do with Aizen?" He asked softly. He might have not liked Aizen at all, but he didn't mention any of that around Ulquiorra, as Aizen had been the one to first give him a purpose. Though he had a new one with him, he still was a little touchy about that. Grimmjow didn't like upsetting Ulquiorra like that.

Ulquiorra gave a sharp nod, heading to the sliding door that lead to the hallway outside his set of rooms. Well, their set of rooms now. "I believe so. And I have the direction to head to – the old First Throne Room." He opened the door and left, Grimmjow following close behind and shutting the door for him. "There is something hidden there."

"There?" Grimmjow was confused. That place was for intimidating "guests" of Las Noches. Why would there be anything there?

He then frowned in thought. "That kinda makes sense, doesn't it?" Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to show he was listening, but kept walking. "It obviously wasn't for anything else but for show. So why would anyone hide something there?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "You are correct." There was a hint of pride in his voice for his mate. All those long difficult "lessons in thinking" had payed off apparently. "Aizen-sama was very thorough when it came to plans. I suspect this is part of a backup."

'_A backup?_' Grimmjow silently wondered. '_What kind of backup did Aizen leave?_'

They reached the old throne room by then, and they entered. It was mostly rubble, the white stone with big pocket in it and pillars mostly collapsed to the ground. The only thing mostly intact was the massive block of stone that Aizen had placed his throne on top of.

And said throne was untouched, strangely enough. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra glanced at each other, then leaped up together towards the throne.

Upon reaching it, Ulquiorra unerringly pushed against the back of the throne. A section slid open and a small orb popped out. Grimmjow caught it, and looked at it. It was violet, and, as he continued holding it, began to glow. A sharp flash of light shorted out his sight for a moment.

When it cleared, he was shocked by Aizen. He appeared to be sitting in the throne. The brown haired Shinigami looked around lightly and then settled on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Ah. My dear Espada. It is nice to see you two again." He paused, looked closer and smirked. "I'm glad you finally got together. I was wondering what was delaying you two."

Grimmjow growled, while Ulquiorra merely bowed. "Aizen-sama, it is nice to see you again." He meant it and it showed in his voice. "Though I suspect you aren't really here." He added, referring to the slightly transparent and staticy image Aizen gave.

Aizen shook his head. "No. This is merely a one-time communication channel." He looked them over. "Unlike before, you have no real reason to help me. I respect that. But I ask that you listen to me. For I have another plan. One that actually relies on things a bit differently."

He sighed. "I also will be removing the memory blocks I had to put in all of you, at least for the survivors. A lot of things that happened at the end depended on a certain...appearance given." He admitted.

"How did you know Ulquiorra would still be alive to get your message, Aizen?" Grimmjow snapped somewhat. Aizen merely raised an eyebrow at the rudeness. "I didn't. Not for sure. But I quickly realized that Inoue-kun* wouldn't let you die or stay dead. She is...kind." He said, wryly. "The only problem was if she would be able to reach you to bring you back."

Grimmjow shuffled a bit at the memory that invoked. He didn't at first like Ulquiorra that way, in fact he would loudly claim to hate him, but hadn't liked him being dead. While looking through the human world for interesting stuff to "borrow", he had run into the Inoue woman. She had pleaded with him to take her back to Hueco Mundo and back to Karakura so that she could save Ulquiorra and not draw attention. Grimmjow had agreed, mostly because at that time there was only Harribel, her Fracción and Nelliel, along with that raven bastard and the pipsqueak, and they were only so good of company for so long. And none of them were really fighters. He even brought the girl back to Karakura before anyone realized she was gone. Then he goaded Ulquiorra into a fight that somehow lead to...

"Grimmjow brought Inoue Orihime back and sent her back as well, for that very purpose." Was Ulquiorra's short explanation. Grimmjow turned his head away so they couldn't see his blush, as he was rather _vividly_ remembering their first time – violent and wild like most Arrancar matings but a lot more sudden than most. He adjusted his stance so it wouldn't show, but he caught Ulquiorra's gaze. It was hot, intense and flashed with lust, if only briefly. Fuck. He was going to screw him again, he knew it. Whether he wanted it or not. Sure he did, but...well, he had a reputation after all.

Aizen nodded. "That is good. Now, will you listen?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra blinked and glanced at each other. A silent conversation flowed through them. Ulquiorra then turned back and answered for the both of them.

"Yes."

-line break-

The orb had exploded into sparkly dust as soon as Aizen cut the connection. He hadn't been kidding about the one time channel.

And neither was he kidding about the returning memories.

Grimmjow groaned and rubbed his head. It was pounding from the new information that had been released. "Dammit. Aizen doesn't do things half way..."

Ulquiorra reached up and rubbed Grimmjow's forehead, sending a soothing flow of reiryoku to calm his headache. Grimmjow closed his eyes and purred lightly at the sensation.

"We must find the others." He said simply. "We must talk and plan out our next actions."

Grimmjow nodded, opening his eyes. "Yeah. Sure as hell we do. But, seriously, that Shinigami brat has become that important?" He asked. Ulquiorra merely shrugged in response, knowing it was mostly rhetorical.

With that, they left the old throne room behind with a burst of Sonído, Ulquiorra giving off specific pulses of reiatsu that translated to a call for a meeting. Luckily, the conversation had taken enough time that the others would be up by now. And if not, the returning memories should have woken them, according to Aizen.

If they remembered right, the old Espada meeting hall was still functional...

-line break-

Ichigo had never been more glad for the fact that his school had dropped the half day on Saturday* before he came to it. Because otherwise he wouldn't have had the time to get used to Aizen popping out of nowhere, or speaking out of nowhere, and showing no reaction no matter what he did or said. He hadn't wanted to worry his younger sisters.

Ichigo cursed. The bastard gave the excuse it was preparation for when he finally left the house and saw the spirits again, as he wasn't suppose to act as if he could see them.

'_Sadistic bastard._' He thought at Aizen, who merely chuckled in amusement.

It hadn't helped that he made it very clear how easy it was for him to take over. Aizen hadn't done anything really dangerous, but watching from the backseat as Aizen was the one to do the morning pound-his-idiot-father routine that Saturday morning was unnerving. Especially since the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop him was very much evident.

Right now he was heading to school, blinking at sudden moments of dizziness that made him, at one point, lean against a tree.

And that's when he heard them.

"Dammit. What the hell is wrong with that brat? He's taking too damn long!" A voice snarled. A quieter voice tried to sooth the other. "Please keep calm Ohayashi-san. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Shut up Rina. The brat can't sense us at all." The harsher voice continued.

Ichigo calmly, despite his pounding heart, leaned backwards against the tree and looked up, like he was just trying to calm down his stomach – which was partially true.

There were two Shinigami up in the tree, one sitting on a branch calmly, the other leaning against the trunk scowling. The one on the branch was a slight figured mid-sized girl with pale lavender hair pulled up into a tight bun and pale eyes. Her Zanpakutō looked like a kodachi with a dark pink hilt and was slung diagonally across her back.

The second was a tall muscular man scowling fiercely. He had scruffy black hair and a scruffy dark beard, and his eyes were narrow and dark. His Zanpakutō looked like an ordinary kanata with a slightly thicker blade and had a dark red hilt. It was attached to his left side as normal.

The woman frowned lightly. "You should address me more politely Ohayashi-san, with Kokawa-san. And the boy has friends that are spiritually sensitive. We are not to reveal ourselves to them."

Ohayashi snorted. "Shut up Rina. Why the hell are we here anyways? The brat lost his power a month ago."

Kokawa Rina sighed. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō and Central 46 suspects that it is either a trick or will wear off. When that happens we are either to neutralize him ourselves or call for backup, depending on the strength he regains."

Ohayashi sneered. "Sure. This brat can't be that powerful. Just a human brat that isn't even considered an adult yet by human standards. He'll be a piece of cake."

"I don't believe that is so Ohayashi-san. He apparently was instrumental in Aizen's defeat." Kokawa cautioned.

"Then why the hell are we to off him if necessary? If he saved all our asses." Ohayashi demanded.

"Because Kurosaki-kun is a wild card, I've told you before. He can easily turn into a threat to Seireitei. Yamamoto-sōtaichō can't allow it. We will kill him in his human form and perform the konso when it becomes necessary. He will then be grabbed by the Onmitsukidō. That is all we must concern ourselves with." Her voice was level. This wasn't anything personal. It was business. She frankly didn't seem to care about anything but her orders.

Ohayashi snorted. "Fine. Like I care. Orders are orders and this order looks like I might get a good fight in as well."

Ichigo had heard enough. He moved from the tree and continued on, scowling. It didn't draw their attention as he was practically always scowling anyways.

'_That was fake._' He growled at Aizen. With a sigh, Aizen took appearance beside him, walking calmly beside him. "I told you. My influence, though strong, is limited in certain ways. And Kyōka Suigetsu is not accessible. That was real."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. '_And I'm suppose to believe that?_' He snarled.

Aizen merely laughed. "Believe what you will, for now. You will see things my way eventually."

Ichigo glared at the image of Aizen briefly, before looking away so no one would notice. '_What the hell were they talking about?_'

"Simple. Yamamoto is old and crafty. He, though, is also unmoving and set in his ways – as is Central 46, even after I got rid of the last group. He, and they, will only go with what they know. And what they know is that you are not in their power and incredibly powerful as well. That makes you a potential threat and all of them tend to deal with potential threats long before they become threats the same way – by destroying them. Why do you think the Visored left to find and make another hiding place?"

Ichigo growled, then subsided as Karakura High came into view. Aizen smiled as he left his "sight", disappearing back into his mind.

His skin on the back of his neck prickled, as he knew that he was being closely watched now. By his old _allies_.

-line break-

The current teacher was lecturing about math, being math class, and Ichigo _knew_ that he should be paying attention, but once again he was so damn _tired_.

He shook his head again, and gave himself a pinch for the twentieth time. He would _not_ fall asleep. _He would not fall asleep_. That was the mantra he repeated to himself.

"Go to sleep already Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo scowled at the not-really-there voice that spoke in his ear. '_I need to get this down. I __have a _normal_ life now, and I'd like to _keep_ it._' The hidden message that _he_, Aizen, was _ruining_ it went "unspoken".

A noisy sigh of exasperation came from "behind" him. "Ichigo-kun, you need the sleep. The _baby_ needs you to sleep. When you are awake, your reiryoku moves in ways that disturb it at this stage. If you don't let yourself sleep when your body tells you to, you will _kill_ the baby and possibly yourself. Do you want that?"

Ichigo froze in taking his notes. '_It...could die?_' The baby was real. He knew it with a knowledge that burned deep inside. And Ichigo might not ever like its "father" but he couldn't blame or kill an innocent. Particularly one that had never started its "life" yet.

"Yes. Though your coma was helpful in allowing it to settle to the point it was a 'real' pregnancy, as was those light work days, all that action you forced yourself through during that Kaizō Konpaku* incident didn't help. That was why you 'lost' your reiryoku, and why it was 'damaged' during the incident as well. It retreated in an attempt to save the baby. Forcing it back didn't help, but the baby made it luckily. But even now you must relax. Your soul knows what the baby needs and right now it needs you to sleep. So sleep."

Ichigo blinked and wavered, both physically and mentally. '_You...are telling the truth?_'

"Of course. I would not lie about this." Aizen's voice was level, flat when it came to emotions, aside from an insistent soothing tone he took whenever he spoke of anything pertaining to teh baby. But there was...something hidden. But nothing of a lie in it nonetheless.

Ichigo nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep. But as he did he had to wonder...

'_Was Aizen...scared?_'

-line break-

"So, what's the reason you guys called for a meeting? Since it was Ulquiorra, I'm guessing it's either _very_ important or he finally managed to get Grimmjow pregnant. Which is it?" The dark, nearly black, purple haired Arrancar quirked an eyebrow, his voice harsh like a raven's croak, but conversational and calm.

Grimmjow glared at him. "I'm not pregnant!" He snarled. "Will you shut up about it already Cornix!"

Cornix Sanguinarius shrugged and ignored him, as he usually did when insulted or snapped at. "I'm just interested because I'm the last scientist _and_ medic of us, aside from the minor aids. I'd be in charge of making sure you don't blow it."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, but Ulquiorra placed a hand on his arm and he subsided. "That is not it. We got a message from Aizen-sama, and I'm certain some of you have...remembered certain things."

Tier Harribel shifted, as did her Fracción. "Yes, we did." Her face was closed emotion wise.

Lilynette, the only half of the Primera Espada currently available due to Starrk's injuries, scowled. "Yeah, me too. Starrk as well." The mention of her other half had her wilting.

"Stop getting depressed. Starrk's still alive, and for now that has to be enough." Cornix scolded her. "I'm only so good of a medic, after all. Not to mention from what I've found, there isn't anything we personally can do to improve his condition. Merely stabilize it."

Lilynette whirled on, her visible eye on fire. "You bastard! Is that suppose to make me feel better!"

Cornix shrugged. "Maybe."

Lilynette looked like she wanted to rip his head off, but a soothing hand stopped her.

"Please. Lilynette, we don't need to speak of Starrk right now. We need to discuss all the memories we recall." Nelliel said, rather calmly. Thanks to Inoue Orihime's efforts during the final battle, she was restored to full power, without any damage visible or left from Nnoitra and Szayel's trap. Lilynette listened to her, because all knew very well that her Fracción/foster brothers had been killed idly by a Shinigami, as they were just Hollows and thus "enemies" automatically, despite the fact they actually tried to help them. She still quietly mourned them.

"I don't really know what you all are talking about, but I do remember a simple conversation Aizen-sama had with me that I never remembered before." Cornix commented.

"That's all?" Lilynette asked, scorn in her voice, as she tugged at a strand of pale green hair.

Cornix dismissed her subtext of insult, running his left hand through the bone crest shaped like feathers that was his mask remnant. "Unlike the rest of you, I was only the _only_ sane and truly intelligent Fracción that Szayel allowed*. The fact that I remember that Aizen-sama actually talked to me is still a big deal, considering how low ranked I was back then."

Grimmjow frowned. "Remind me again, why Szayel didn't mess with you like the rest of his Fracción?"

Cornix fixed dark eyes on Grimmjow. "Because he needed a smart assistant – every bit of his 'messing around' lowered the intelligence of the Fracción." He then tilted his chair back, his lab coat like white jacket flaring lightly to reveal the loose black sleeveless shirt covering his upper body. "And I was lucky enough to like the science, not to mention good at it, so I wasn't dumped as a failure or changed into a normal Fracción member of Szayel's." As usual, the mention of his old "master" made him drip venom on his name. "But that isn't the topic. You said Aizen-sama gave a message. What kind?"

Carefully, Ulquiorra outlined the contents of what Aizen said and how he gave it, with some input from Grimmjow at certain points.

After a bit of more discussing, they all agreed to work for Aizen once more, especially taking in the newly revealed suppressed memories.

Nelliel leaned forwards, practically vibrating with glee. "So Itsygo-kun is involved?" She said, excitedly, her old lisp popping up on Ichigo's name. She smiled. "I would like to see him again." She said fondly. The orange hair teen was a good person.

Grimmjow gave a manic grin. "Yeah. Once he's finished his pregnancy, I probably will be able to wrestle a fight out of him!"

Ulquiorra gave a fond eye roll over his mate's fighting addiction. "Later Grimmjow. _Much_ later. Now, we need to get ready for the infiltration and extraction that we will need to perform. Not to mention we will, no offence intended Cornix, need a proper medic for Kurosaki's condition."

Harribel thought about that a moment. "Perhaps that Inoue girl will be useful?"

Ulquiorra considered that. "Perhaps, but not for Kurosaki. We will need a proper Shinigami medic. Inoue Orihime doesn't know how to handle a spiritual pregnancy and it is uncertain if her powers are suitable. While we do the main mission, one of us can find and kidnap someone from the 4th Division. For now, though, Kurosaki will be fine. It is only later that complications that neither he or Aizen-sama can handle on their own will come up."

Cornix agreed. "Yes, that would be handy. I volunteer my services for that – I'll hack into the system and find one with good grades and practical abilities. I also can arrange for a distraction. If I recall right, Aizen-sama had collected a lot of the research that Kurotsuchi fellow made on Quincy and one of the interesting items of them is a kind of "Hollow Bait". With a little work, I could make a modified version of it and use it to gather a bunch of lesser Hollows, maybe some Menos as well, and send them through a Garganta into Soul Society. The Shinigami, with a little work, will be overwhelmed."

Harribel nodded. "Yes. Perhaps a few of us should watch over the Hollows and make sure they aren't wiped out too quickly?" She proposed.

Her Fracción whispered to each other momentarily, and then Sung-Sun spoke up for them all. "We could do that. We will stay mostly in the back, and provide support for the lesser Hollows."

Harribel gave a measuring gaze to her Fracción and they nodded firmly. She nodded back, just as firmly. "You have been training recently. You three are almost Espada level alone and a good Espada level when working together nowadays."

They all blushed lightly at the compliment, though Apacci scowled at that, turning away to hide it.

Harribel then turned to Cornix. "How long will it take for you to make the Hollow Bait?"

Cornix tapped his fingers on the table and considered it. "About a month, give or take a bit depending on the quality you want. That won't be a problem, considering the time we have to plan and prepare." He then paused, a thought occurring to him. "That Inoue human...we should get her."

They blinked. "Why?" Lilynette demanded.

"Because her abilities will be able to save Starrk. She 'rejects fate' after all. Grimmjow, you should have kept her a little longer when she came to help Ulquiorra." He scolded lightly.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I didn't think of it..." He muttered. Lilynette hit him for that, but there was a sparkle in her visible pink eye. Starrk could get better!

Cornix flipped his hand in dismissal. "No matter. We now know better. So we will gather the girl. But we should do it while doing the main attack, as it will most likely not be noticed by the Shinigami until later."

"I could do it. She knows me better and has a good chance of agreeing with only a little work." Nelliel told them. She then sighed. "As a matter of fact, I believe she trusts me..." She admitted, candidly stating that she would take advantage of the girl's trust. She twirled a strand of sea-green hair in her hand. "But I won't like it."

"You don't have to like it. But I guessing you would prefer that to fighting your way through Shinigami." Grimmjow grumbled, somewhat irritated at her lack of fighting urge. She was a really good fighter after all, and she still refused to spar with him.

Nelliel smiled. "That's true." She said, understanding Grimmjow's irritation. She was glad that he wasn't like Nnoitra, as_ he_ hadn't let up. Grimmjow only asked her once in awhile, then scowled and left when she said the inevitable no. He didn't push or chase her down all the time. Though Ulquiorra's presence most likely helped.

Ulquiorra nodded. "So we are agreed?"

They all looked at each other. "Yes." Harribel declared, speaking up for all of them.

Ulquiorra managed a slight smile. "Good. For now, we should prepare and perhaps do some training in certain cases."

-line break-

Ichigo pushed through the sticky mud of sleep and opened his eyes. He blinked in shock as he noticed he wasn't in the classroom anymore. In fact, he was in the nurse's office, on one of the beds.

"Ah. You are awake Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo blinked again, and turned to the side to see Inoue Orihime sitting on the chair near the bed. "Ah...Inoue. How long was I out?"

Orihime gave a soft smile. "School's already out. Sensei was really worried by the fact you were unresponsive and so sent you to the nurse's office. We, that is to say Sado-kun, Ishida-kun and I, took turns checking in on you. I volunteered to stay after school. It made it easier for me to check you with my Shun Shun Rikka."

A worried expression crossed Ichigo's face. "What did you find?"

Orihime shrugged. "You...gave off a kind of static. So I couldn't get the best reading and I think I could have missed something...but you are fine otherwise. The static is probably just another side effect of your loss of power." She blinked innocently. "Maybe you just need to change your diet or something. I could give you some of my lunch again?" She offered cheerfully.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought of eating Orihime's lunch again. But not exactly out of disgust over eating it, as it was actually because the thought of eating it wasn't _that_ disgusting. "Um...no thanks Orihime. But thanks for offering."

He sat up, and stretched a bit. "Thanks for looking after me."

Orihime beamed at the compliment. "You're welcome!" She then handed over a simple notebook. "Ishida-kun took notes for you." She explained as Ichigo took it from her. Ichigo gave a grin at the thought.

"Thanks." His voice cracked a bit. Ishida might spend all his time in denial, but they were friends. He then shook himself. "I'm going to head home. Do you need company? I could take you home first, if you like?"

Orihime laughed. "Oh, no. Kurosaki-kun, you are still not exactly well, I can tell. You head on home and get some rest, I'll just be a minute in the washroom and I'll head home as well. I can take care of myself, after all we've been through and what Tatsuki-chan taught me."

Ichigo gave a slight smile and nodded, grabbing his bag that obviously someone had brought here for his convenience. "Thanks again Inoue."

Orihime waved and smiled as he left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ichigo frowned. '_I slept that long?_' He wondered.

"Of course. You haven't been taking care of yourself properly. You should definitely change your diet a bit, though Inoue-kun's... food isn't actually what you are looking for." Aizen informed him. He sounded somewhat disturbed by Inoue's food choice. Ichigo didn't blame him.

'_So you were the static Inoue picked up, is that right?_' He asked.

"Of course. Or, more like, I made it. We can't have Inoue knowing about the baby. She would probably reject its existence." He said candidly.

Ichigo stopped and raised his hand subconsciously to his stomach, where a baby would grow in a normal human woman. '_She...would?_'

"She would understandably consider it a threat to you and suppose that you don't know about it as well. She would think that if she got rid of it everything would work out as long as you didn't find out." Aizen explained, appearing once again beside Ichigo as he started walking again.

Ichigo exited the school and turned to head home. '_Would Inoue really do that?_' Ichigo didn't quite believe that. Inoue was too kind to think of killing anything and a baby was way out.

Aizen shrugged as he "followed" Ichigo. "I am not certain, but I decided to not take the risk. I don't generally like taking risks."

Ichigo considered that. '_Fine. I guess you might be right. But what if she told me? And I took up her offer?_'

Aizen paused briefly in his "walking" then caught up with him. "You wouldn't. You are too _kind_." He said it like it was flaw.

'_And being _kind_ is a _bad thing_?_' Ichigo growled.

"Yes. In these circumstances it would be. You have only really killed Ulquiorra and that was only by proxy, aka your Hollow. You refuse to allow anyone to die, and even don't like killing your enemies. You are weak because of the fact you care too much about people."

'_I don't see it as weakness._' Ichigo told him. '_I see it as a good thing. A strong thing. You don't care about anything. And you lost._'

Aizen looked over at him, and quirked an eyebrow. "True. Perhaps you will be able to explain why putting pieces of your 'heart' in others is a good thing to me eventually."

Ichigo ignored him, and eventually he disappeared.

His two Shinigami shadows didn't.

-line break-

Orihime splashed cold water on her face and look at herself in the mirror. She stared into her grey eyes and wilted.

Things hadn't been the same since Ichigo lost his powers. She hadn't seen any Shinigami, except at a distance. Even when she fought Hollows she didn't see the Shinigami posted in town, who was a new one as Afro-san* had finished his tenure awhile back. She missed her Shinigami friends, especially Rukia.

And Kurosaki-kun's condition was worrying. She had never seen him that tired before and his bouts of dizziness or nausea were worrisome. And let's not forget the fact that he ate her entire lunch once! Orihime might not completely understand it, but most people didn't like her kind of food. So having Ichigo eat it and _like_ it was...troubling.

And then there was the Shinigami shadows that followed Ichigo. She wouldn't have been that worried, as the Shinigami were their allies, except they only watched over Ichigo. Even when the cry of a Hollow sounded, they didn't move.

Orihime could pass it off as them doing their duty, as they were suppose to protect Ichigo on the Gotei 13's orders or some such, but there had been a Hollow near him once and it had been Sado-kun who defeated it. In fact their reiatsu signatures were covered, as not even Ishida-kun could feel them, and Orihime could only feel them, because her spiritual senses were beyond amazing according to others, once in while when she really concentrated. And when that Hollow had shown up they seemed...eager for Ichigo to be killed.

Orihime didn't want to believe it, but the two Shinigami, that she only once truly glimpsed by chance darting by, didn't seem to have anything good in mind for Kurosaki-kun.

She sighed and walked out the bathroom and grabbed her bag which she had left just beside the door. Maybe she was getting paranoid. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Maybe things would work out.

She sighed as she exited the school ground and turned to the path that lead to her small apartment. She could only hold on to her hope.

Hope that Kurosaki Ichigo would regain his powers.

Hope that the Shinigami didn't have anything bad planned.

Hope that things would, if they do change, do it for the better.

And...

She paused and looked up at the vast blue sky, emotions welling in her big eyes.

Hope that her bringing back Ulquiorra wasn't a bad thing and wouldn't come to make everyone pay a terrible price in the end.

-tbc-

A/N: OH MY GOD! Was this chapter ever long! How did that happen -looks accusingly at bunny- Gah. Next chapter better not be as long! -shakes fist at unconcerned bunny-

"*" Notes:

Inoue-kun: I wasn't sure how Aizen addressed Orihime, so I guessed. This seemed appropriate, as it can be used when addressing someone of younger or of a lower social standing. -sigh- I wish Bleach Wiki had a page that showed how the characters addressed each other, like Puella Magi (dot) net does for the _**Puella Magi**_ _**Madoka Magica**_ series. Would make things easier for me...probably would take a lot of work though, due to the Loads and Loads of Characters _**Bleach**_ has...

School & Saturday: Originally Japanese schools lasted six days a week, with Saturday being a half day. Recently, though, schools have been dropping it to avoid pressuring their students too much. I decided to make Karakura High do it for my fic's convenience. Ichigo needed more than a single day to learn to not show his reactions to Aizen's presence.

Szayel's Assistant: I don't know about you, but I see it as a possibility. I don't really like canon Szayel and I wasn't sure how to play him if he survived. Too used to him as a villain and he's honestly a creepy pervert. There's honestly only _one fic_ I like where he's a good guy _and_ major player as well. So I made Cornix Sanguinarius to take his place. He was requited by Szayel because from what I can tell, none of the Fracción we see will win any beauty or brains contests. Especially brains. (Or is it especially beauty?) And Szayel probably would have needed an assistant who could help with his work, like Kurotsuchi has his "daughter" Nemu. Anyways, Cornix is there to act as a replacement and thus is my first real OC, as the two Shinigami stalkers aren't really that important – they scream Red Shirt don't they? Yes, _first_ real OC, because I need a medic and I can't think of any of the 4th Division members we know working well for this fic. Other than mooks and Ichigo's Shadows, though, these are the only truly important OCs.

Kaizō Konpaku: This is what the Mod Souls are officially called and the incident mentioned is referring to the anime only _**Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc**_. I decided to make it canon for this fic just cause. Doesn't really have an impact though. Just wanted to add a filler in between what is now happening. I also decided that the Bount Arc happened as well. The movies were ignored though, even though I think they can be really cool, like _**Fade to Black**_ and _**Hell Chapter**_. They don't work with this fic, unfortunately, as don't the other fillers. It also should be noted that there wasn't a month's break between the _**Fake Karakura Arc**_ and the _**Gotei 13 Invading Army Ar**_c in this fanon verse, as that wouldn't work. Only a few days in between here.

Afro-san: The weakest and most useless of all Shinigami that are given names by Tite Kubo. His real name is Kurumadani Zennosuke and he was in charge of cleaning up Hollows in Karakura Town during the Arrancar, Hueco Mundo and Fake Karakura Arcs. He didn't do anything though, as far as the audience knows. I got rid of him, because what we know states that his tenure as the so-called "Guardian Shinigami" for Karakura should be over at this point.

Magic sweet dumplings for reviewers!

Next Chapter: _Symptoms of Change_ (yes I have a theme naming going on now)

It will be a transitional chapter, things will only really pick up on the one after it.

~ Love Psycho


	3. Symptoms of Change

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _**Bleach**_. Cornix Sanguinarius is mine though, as is Ichigo's Shinigami stalkers.

A/N: Thanks to the anonymous reviewer ARU, Kobee-Chan, Cptn. Suz, anime-dark-fairy, shadowmarialove, and OfeliaWolf for the reviews. You guys make me smile – here's your sweet dumplings. ARU I liked the fact you enjoyed the length – you'll probably enjoy this one. And I'm glad my "*" notes are welcome. Glad you are loving it Kobee-Chan. Are they really called macrons, Cptn. Suz? I just use them because Bleach Wiki does. anime-dark-fairy, I'm glad you like how it starts. As to those who faved and alerted, thanks as well, but you don't get anything, sorry. Reviews make me happy and encourage others to check my fic out.

It should be noted that this chapter jumps around quite a bit. Things are drawn out over an extended time span and thus I wanted to get an idea of what the characters were doing while waiting for the big thing coming next chapter.

It made it actually _longer_ than the last chapter! -glares at smug bunny- But some people liked it because of that and I'm glad – I do like long chapters myself. But it's a pain to correct and double check due to the length...-groans-

And _holyfuckingshit_! A really weird pairing for a sex scene! No, I'm not explaining more. If anyone has seen a fic with these characters going at each other, please tell me. I...-blush- am kinda interested now...-fiddles fingers and ducks down embarrassed- But only a little!

I apologize for the wait – I got caught up in _**The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo**_ by Stieg Larsson. Wonderful story, brutal at times, but wonderful. And great translations. Now, if only people would turn their translation-fu towards _**Kara no Kyōkai**_...-mutters angrily-

Ironically, Alanis Morissette's _Head Over Feet_ started playing as I finished it. When I read the last sentence, I pulled out of the world it had brought me into and listened for a moment. Then I restarted the song, because _damn_, that was fitting for Salander's feelings, especially the chorus.

**Warnings**: OOC-ness, sick Ichigo, manipulative bastards, some gore(courtesy of Starrk's condition), yaoi and ARGH! Another sex scene! Preceded by a really bad fight scene gah! And another crummy fight scene a little later...hmmeh...I'm not looking forwards to posting chapter 4...

-start-

_**Renewal**_  
><em>Symptoms of Change<em>

The day dawned bright and clean, the birds chirping cheerfully and the rest of the world slowly waking to greet the new day.

But in a certain Clinic...

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Smash.

"GAH! GODAMMIT GOAT FACE! STOP IT ALREADY!"

Kurosaki Ichigo sat in bed, feet firmly on the floor, and rubbed his stomach, which was protesting the violent wake-up call. "Dammit, old man! Get out!" He snarled, trying to calm his rising nausea.

Isshin stood up, tears in his eyes. "Ah, my beloved son!~ There is nothing else for me to teach you!~" He sobbed. "You have far~ surpassed my skills! Thus!" He reached out to tackle Ichigo and he slammed his fist on his head, knocking him to the floor.

Ichigo swallowed and then rushed out of the room to the toilet, lifting the seat just in time to hurl up the empty contents of his stomach.

He panted heavily, throat and mouth burning from the stomach acids that were the only things that came up. He gagged a bit more, unheeding of his father following him with a frown on his face.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Ichigo ignored him and tried to push away the trembling in his body and not to make anymore dry heaves.

A soothing hand pushed his hair back from his forehead and Ichigo looked up into concerned brown eyes.

"Ichigo?"

He swallowed and tried to smile. "Its...It's okay. Just...a little stomach bug or something..."

Isshin, in his rarely serious mode, shook his head, feeling his temperature with his hand. "You feel like you have a fever growing. You should stay home today. I'll contact the school so they know."

Ichigo didn't protest, too busy trying to make the merry-go-round stop. He never liked merry-go-rounds.

"Kay..." He got out, as Isshin moved away.

He panted and swallowed a bit more. Then another presence appeared next to him. Phantom sensations made it seem like his hair and head was being stroked.

"You alright?"

Ichigo snorted. '_Like hell I'm all right. You are the one infiltrating my mind and put me in this condition in the first place. I'm a guy and I'm _pregnant_! You tell me how I feel, bastard._'

He heard Aizen sigh. "Rest. You should spend today in bed Ichigo-kun. Do not strain yourself and try to eat healthy foods. The baby needs it, as do you. The fever..." He paused and considered it. "It is most likely because the baby is starting to gather reishi. It will not form for a long while yet, but I do believe this is the first time a pregnant Shinigami has been in a gigai or any kind of kishi based form. The fever probably comes from you not being used to gathering reishi, unlike your Quincy friend, in this form."

He looked over to the door. "Someone is coming." He commented lightly, as the sound of running footsteps hit his ears.

Aizen then disappeared, as the fragile seeming form of his younger sister Yuzu entered his sight.

"Onii-chan!'

-line break-

Being sick, Ichigo thought, is _very_ boring.

The only thing interesting was when Aizen appeared, and that only got him so far before he lost his temper. He only "showed" to talk about the baby or try to convince him that his cause had been "just".

"Tch. Like hell." He muttered, rolling over in his bed to face the closet. Which reminded him of Rukia, somehow.

He hadn't thought of her for awhile. Not because she wasn't memorable, just...he didn't want to think about it all. His old life as a Substitute Shinigami and the friends he had lost with his powers. He had been asked if he loved Rukia once. He said no, because they asked about love of the kind that belonged to lovers. Sure, he loved Rukia, but it was more akin to a sister like feeling.

So, yeah, he missed her. Noisy little shrimp moments and all. But she wasn't a love interest of any kind. Just...one of his greatest friends.

"Ah. I always wondered about your relationship with Kuchiki-kun. That explains it."

Ichigo moved his gaze to his desk and chair and glared at the image of Aizen sitting there. "Stop reading my mind bastard. I'd like to get some privacy." He said out loud, not having to worry today about being over heard as he was alone in the house today as his father was in the clinic, though he popped in occasionally.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "That's not exactly possible. It takes quite a bit of effort to _not_ read your thoughts, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo snarled and turned away. Aizen sighed, and wondered how many more times he would do that around Ichigo. "You should eat the Congee* your sister was kind enough to make you." He said, nodding to the bowl on the tray placed on the small side table.

Ichigo made a face. Yuzu had dropped by home during lunch hour to make him that. She had only left ten minutes ago and he still hadn't eaten it.

He _really_ didn't like being sick. Especially since Yuzu would only make that Okayu* for him, which was so freakin' _bland_, while he was sick.

Sighing, he sat up, bracing himself for the wave of dizziness that surprisingly didn't come. He then pulled the tray over to his lap and began to eat, scowling at the bland, _boring_ taste.

Aizen smiled, satisfied that Ichigo was taking care of himself, and vanished into Ichigo's inner world.

-line break-

Cornix stared at the disemboweled alligator-like Adjuchas and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He just went out to collect materials and this moron had to attack him. He might have been only a Fracción, but that didn't mean he was weak. He had done quite a bit of training and Hollow devouring during the weeks after Aizen's defeat.

He sighed. "Might as well not waste it." He put his machete-like Zanpakutō back in its sheath and opened his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he started to gather and inhale the reishi that made up the lesser Hollow. As he finished, a voice interrupted him.

"Damn. Why'd you have to eat that one?"

The voice made him turn and he sighed. "Apacci. You wanted this one?"

The heterochromia having Arrancar woman scowled at him. "I go looking for more power meals and you have to take the one Adjuchas I find."

Cornix sighed and scratched his bone crest. "Emilou Apacci, I apologize for stealing your meal. I didn't know you were looking for this." He apologized formally.

Apacci snorted. "Never mind that. I got quite a few Gillians after all, not to mention some lesser Hollows."

Cornix absently acknowledged her, too busy examining the remains. "Ah, this might come in handy." He muttered, as he picked up a loose scale left over from the Adjuchas. He examined the piece, while Apacci looked at him confused. "What's that?"

"The reason the battle was somewhat difficult. This Adjuchas had quite a good armour on it. If I can study this, I might be able to apply it to our own defences or something." He replied. "It wasn't that good, but anything that increases our chances of succeeding is useful."

Apacci considered that. "There's an idea. How about me and my sisters pick up anything we find interesting from our opponents? We'll hand it over to you." She offered.

"Thank you. That would be most helpful. As of now, I must look for other things." He waved her off absently, still examining the scale.

Apacci watched the purple haired Arrancar leave and snorted. "Ch. That guy..."

-line break-

It was heading into the second month since Ichigo's power loss when something stirred in his inner world. Or should we say some_one_...?

"Gah..." Eyes of gold with black sclera opened and squinted up at the orb of light above them. "The hell?" Said eyes blinked as they also saw the veils of light blue twirling around the inner world, but focusing on the orb.

Pushing himself up, the Hollow within Ichigo's conscience began to make his way to it with large leaps. When he reached the nearby pole and landed, he examined it, perched like a giant bird of prey.

"The hell...what the fuck is another soul doing here?"

"Ah. That would be the baby. You are Ichigo's Inner Hollow, is that right? How interesting. I hadn't expected you to be the first one to awaken."

Hollow Ichigo whirled around and glowered at the form presented to him. "Fucker. What're ya doing here?"

Aizen hummed and stood from his seat, shutting the book that, somehow, he had been able to find, the book disappearing into the glitter of loose reishi. "I set up a channel to allow me to use Ichigo for my backup plan." He looked him over, calmly. "I suppose I'm going to have to subdue you."

The Hollow snarled and tried to summon Zangetsu. When that failed, he looked at his hand like it had betrayed him. "The hell..." He turned and glared at him. "You screwed with things, didn't you!"

"Not me. The baby. Strangely enough, you aren't considered as much as a threat as Zangetsu right now to its growth." Aizen frowned in thought. "I wonder why that is?"

The albino sneered. "Isn't it obvious, bastard? The baby got hollow in it."

Aizen's eyebrows rose in shock. "Really. How interesting. I should keep that in mind."

The next thing the Hollow knew, he had been flung into the nearby building. Glass shattered and he groaned. "The fuck..."

He glared up at Aizen, who was looking smugly at him. "Fucker." With a wrench of effort, he gathered a Cero and fired. Aizen dodged and moved closer to him.

The Hollow blocked his blow and exerted pressure to push him back, so that he landed quite a distance from him. "Like hell you are winning! It's bad enough when King wins!"

He charged in, heedless of the danger Aizen's calm presence suggested.

"Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi.*"

Gold eyes had only moments to widen when the black box surrounded him. A roar of pain and anger exited the box, as the spears pierced the box.

Aizen watched, calmly, but looking out for danger. He could only use so much Kidō without the baby getting hurt, since he had to drawn on Ichigo's powers. The coffin dissolved, to reveal a much more bloody and damaged pale version of Ichigo.

But as he watched, the wounds began to heal and regenerate.

"Ah. High Speed Regeneration. I didn't know you had that." Aizen commented lightly.

Shiro snarled. "There's a lot of things you don't know."

And the battle continued as the Hollow charged straight at him again. Aizen parried his blows, landing a few himself. He then grabbed a hold of the Hollow's wrists, and held on as he snarled and struggled.

"Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden.*"

The Hollow howled as the current ran through him, dealing enough damage that he had to catch his breath. And then Aizen made the final move.

"Bakudō #1: Sai.*"

The Hollow snarled as his arms were yanked behind his back, with Aizen physically slamming him backwards into the nearby building. Aizen stared at him for a moment. "We are no longer able to use any reiryoku based abilities." He said calmly. "All our available reiryoku has been sealed. That is a good thing, as the baby would not survive otherwise."

He looked the Hollow over. He looked much like Ichigo, though obviously much paler and battle-slash-blood thirsty. "In light of that...I shall subdue you in another manner."

His hand trailed over the Hollow's white kosode, parting the fold to reach the pale skin beneath. Shiro's eyes widened. "Fuck. What are you..."

He was silenced by Aizen's lips covering his own in a savage kiss, as Aizen moved his hand to the sash after tossing off the kosode and removed it as well, letting the hakama drop unheeded.

Shiro let out a full blown moan into the kiss as Aizen grasped his cock and brought it to full erection with a few well done strokes. He broke the kiss and scowled, panting, at Aizen. "Stop it you ...ah!" His head fell forwards as Aizen squeezed hard, and he panted and gave a whine as his arousal grew and his cock swelled. He was stark naked and at the mercy of a fucking bastard of an enemy. A perverted molesting bastard. "Ah...ha...bas...tard...sto...ahhh!"

He reached out and bit into Aizen's neck as his orgasm overtook him, the Bakudō fading as that happened, letting his arms fall to his side. Blood dripped from the teeth marks, as he moved his head away, followed by him licking the blood up, whining softly as he did so.

Aizen carefully turned the Hollow around, while he was still in his post sexual haze, and reached down a hand to finger his entrance. Satisfied that the natural lubrication production that all Hollows produced in these occasions was enough, he loosed his own Hakama, revealing his proudly erect cock.

Shiro cried out as he was filled, clawing at the building, scratch marks forming from his actions. Heavy grunts and pants filled the air as he was fucked thoroughly, Aizen stabbing constantly into his sweet spot.

He wailed as his second orgasm hit him, red reiatsu briefly flaring before subsiding. Aizen licked at his pulse point before biting deeply as he gave his own release, the little of his violet reiatsu flaring as well.

They panted in the silence, the orb of light humming lightly and flaring once and awhile above and to the side of them.

"Bastard fucker. You..." The Hollow swallowed. "Full on domination huh?" He shook himself and slowly turned to face Aizen with heated gold eyes. "Fuck. Looks like you are the real King here now." He growled at his new _mate_.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "It appears so." He then calmly retied his hakama and the Hollow frowned at the fact he didn't look as effected as he did. A little sweaty and hair somewhat messed with a hint of blood leaking from the bite mark on his neck, but that was all. "But I most likely will still have to win over Ichigo."

The albino snorted. "You already won. I'm his deepest instincts. You just have to beat his rational mind." He sneered. "That ain't going to be easy. The King's stubborn."

Aizen smiled and moved closer to Shiro, giving him a light, but deep kiss before starting to walk away. "I look forward to it."

The Inner Hollow sneered and began picking up his clothing, and then walked in the other direction from Aizen to dress again and keep out of his way.

Mates yes, but until King also agreed there wouldn't be any other interactions other than this first one if he had any say.

-line break-

It was a slightly cloudy day, with Ichigo in the classroom, when it hit him.

He could feel the pulses of love from the baby for the first time out of his inner world and let of a near silent gasp of shock at the pleasant sensation. Without him knowing, and thanks to the class's attention on the lecturing teacher, a soft smile crossed his face as he paused in his note taking.

He...was going to be a _father_. A little different then he ever, briefly, imagined but still...he knew it now. For absolute certainty, that, for better or for worse, he was going to have a child. He was going to be a father, and, _man_, that was quite the rush.

Before he knew it, he was having a laughing fit in the middle of class at the sheer joy of it all. Everyone stared, but he didn't even notice in his joy.

Ochi-sensei twitched. "Kurosaki-kun?" Did he just have a loss of sanity in her classroom?

The next thing everyone noticed was that Ichigo switched from laughing joyfully – which was honestly _creepy_ – to bawling in sheer terror.

_That_, got his friends attention.

Ishida had moved before he knew it, followed closely by Sado and Orihime. He approached Ichigo and tried to reach out with a hand before aborting the movement. "Kurosaki? What is wrong with you?"

Ichigo shook his head. He couldn't tell them. Not only was he scared to tell them, he was simply _scared_ – scared of the baby miscarrying despite his best efforts, of the child coming out wrong or that if it was all fine, he would be a horrible parent! Gods know he only really had his mother as a good example and that was a long time ago and rosy with memory. He couldn't possibly match that! His father would make a horrible example, he could never do any of what he did to any kid of his!

"I'm fine...fine..." He managed to sob out. Then he started screaming. "It's not fair! So not fair! That bastard! How the hell could this happen to me!"

His close friends were frankly freaking out at this point. To them, it looked like Ichigo was finally having a breakdown over his lost of powers. Chad gathered his courage and approached Ichigo, setting a massive hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo?" His deep voice rumbled.

Ichigo whirled around and started pounding his fists on Chad's massive chest, screaming about various torturous activities he would do the person who put him in this condition. Seriously worried, Chad gathered him into his arms and pinned him in place. Ichigo resorted to various swear words directed to a mysterious unnamed someone instead at the lack of physical outlet.

Ishida sighed and reached up to use a pressure point to knock out Ichigo, seeing no other way out. He was cut off mid rant, which had gotten to involve something about a spoon and potato, and collapsed into Chad's arms, who carefully picked him up and cradled him in his massive arms like a little precious doll.

Ishida turned to the teacher. "Sensei, we should take Ichigo to the nurse's office. If we may?"

Ochi-sensei stared and blinked like a deer struck by headlights. "Um...yes...go ahead Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Inoue-kun..."

Ishida nodded sharply and, after picking up Ichigo's bag, headed to the door, followed by Chad, who apologized to the class for the inconvenience, and Orihime, who bowed to the teacher and class before leaving.

Silence descended on the class before Ochi-sensei broke it nervously.

"We...well, shall we return to the lesson?" She managed to get out. The class, after a simultaneous glance at the door, turned back to the teacher and gave their silent agreement. Things were weird enough already, might as well keep _some_ normal things.

-line break-

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's Inner World, Ichigo continued his...

"You **asshole**!" A piercing sound of a slap echoed throughout the city.

...breakdown.

Aizen's head remained turned to the side for a moment, before he turned it to face Ichigo, rubbing at the vivid red mark Ichigo had left on his skin. Ichigo heaved and growled at his calm expression and grabbed the collar area of his outfit.

"You_ bastard_! This is _entirely_ your fault! I'm _pregnant_ you fucked up dumbass and you ain't doing_ anything_ to help aside from give me _stupid_ damn lectures you cocksucking **jerk**!"

Aizen blinked. Though Ichigo wasn't exactly cleaned mouthed, this was still unusual for him to be _this_ foul mouthed.

"Now, Ichigo, you should calm yourself. You are agitating the baby."

"_Fuck_ the baby! I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Aizen didn't have a chance to inform him that in this state it was impossible before Ichigo was on him like the hounds of hell. Aizen shook himself at a particularly bad blow and then grabbed Ichigo's wrists to contain him. Ichigo snarled and kicked him...

...well, you know where he kicked him.

Aizen went down, and did his best to remember how to breath as things got a little fuzzy and dark around the edges. Ichigo was still ranting, but he couldn't really hear him. It didn't sound pleasant for him, that's for sure. As he pulled himself out of the pain, Ichigo switched from angry to fearful.

"Dammit! You told me the kid's going to have _Hollow_ in them. How much? Will the kid be a _soul eating monster_ from day one! And what if the kid _doesn't_ make it! What if me being in my physical body is _killing_ it? And how the hell am I going to raise it, I don't know _anything_ about babies or kids!" He sobbed, hiding his face in his hands as tears started to well up and fall.

Aizen sighed and stood, wincing a bit. He reached out and carefully brought Ichigo into his arms in a one-sided hug. "Shush. The baby is past the critical stage and has stabilized enough that miscarriage is highly improbable. The only time it was _really_ in danger was the month while it became strong enough to count as a pregnancy, during which you were in a coma. The baby has Hollow, yes, but it is more like a Visored, but most likely without the Inner Hollow inside like most do. As for raising the child..." He lifted Ichigo's tear streaked face to his and gave him a light kiss on the forehead.

"You can't possibly ever be a terrible parent. You will treat the child the way it needs to be treated – like a person. And you will not be alone." He said, actually truly _sincere_ about it all. "I will be there, as will be others. You will not have to bear this weight by yourself."

Ichigo sniffed. "Bastard." He growled, though most of the heat was removed by his little huffs and hiccups from his crying spell. "You did this to me without any warning. You_ raped_ me, dammit, and got me _pregnant_ in this weird spiritual fashion that I didn't know about and thus didn't know how to _fight_."

He glared. Aizen was impressed – it looked like it was peeling the skin from his body with the strength of the glare. "You_ better_ be there dammit or I'll find a way to kill you. _Multiple times_." He snarled.

Aizen smiled. "I'm sure you will." He soothed him.

Ichigo sighed and allowed him to hold him for a moment longer. He would wake up and get angry with him again a little later. Right now, he, though he would deny it forever after, needed a cuddle.

-line break-

Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed at his eyes, placing the report that Cornix saw fit to give him down. Cornix was one of those weird people who actually _liked_ giving written reports, mostly so no one is truly surprised at what he does.

Unfortunately, he had a bad habit of using all that complex scientific terminology that left non-scientists feeling like complete _morons_ as they tried to figure out what stuff like "Deoxyribonucleic acid"* was.

A deep sigh from another was heard, and he lifted his green gaze to meet Grimmjow's cyan one. "Honestly, Ulquiorra, you don't need to read Cornix's reports. Leave it off."

Ulquiorra stretched lightly from his sitting position in front of the desk he had commandeered. "I'm afraid I have to, as he put in all his current research for improving our odds of completing the mission without any casualties. Also, I believe he's discovered something involving the..." He frowned and stared at the page in front of him. "...the true link between Humans, Shinigami and Hollows...or some such. I'm not entirely certain. Something to do with cycles..." He rubbed his forehead, trying to dispel the growing headache. Grimmjow grabbed his hand.

"Again, lay off. This can wait. We have some time before anything happens." Ulquiorra stared up at his blue haired mate. Grimmjow sighed and pressed his lips to his, slowly coaxing him into a deep kiss.

He broke it abruptly. "Meet me at the training field."

Ulquiorra blinked as Grimmjow left as abruptly as he ended the kiss, his eyes drawn to his slightly swaying back.

Anyone who would have seen the small smile that broke out on his face would have run screaming for the hills at the sheer deviousness in it.

'_He wants a recreation of our first time, hmm?_' He thought.

He then stood and, for him, rushed out the door to catch up with Grimmjow.

-line break-

Orihime stared out window. She was careful to make like she was in la-la-land, as was her wont, with her slightly glazed look and dreamy expression.

But what she really was doing was finally piercing through the illusion that kept the two Shinigami shadows of Ichigo hidden in certain occasions when a good view of him also meant a good view of them from their side.

The man was complaining, and, judging by his female companion's reaction and expression, this wasn't the first time. The lavender haired woman seemed to be making sure the man wouldn't just charge in and start a fight. Honestly, the man was acting like a 11th division member in that manner, but there was something else – something that made him not quite fit there, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

A movement on both their parts and Orihime let out a sharp breath at what was revealed.

Division 2. The Special Ops division.

'_That can't be good._'

"Orihime-chan!"

Orihime blinked and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh. Tatsuki-chan!"

She glanced back at the tree the two Shinigami had been in. Gone, either because they had moved, which was possible as it was now the lunch period and Ichigo generally ate on the roof, or the illusion had gotten back in place for her. The internal subtle working of her Shun Shun Rikka was difficult to hold and use. And that illusion – probably from a tech device of some kind – was extremely complicated.

"Ah, there you are. Where were you?" Tatsuki teased.

Orihime placed a finger on her chin and thought about it. "Um...I forgot. What did you want me for Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki sighed, but also gave a fond smile. "Just hoping that you would defend me from those two idiots." She said, pointing at Keigo and Mizuro. "They said I would look horrible with longer hair, what do you think?"

Orihime frowned and pictured Tatsuki with long hair. "Oh! That would be nice! You could be like Rapunzel! Hair all over the place!" She said cheerfully.

Tatsuki sweated. "Um...I thinking more along the lines of shoulder length...*" She then sighed. "But I'm glad you approve."

Orihime smiled. "How could I not approve! You are my best friend Tatsuki!"

Tatsuki blushed lightly at the compliment then turned the conversation towards Orihime. "So, what are you having for lunch today?"

Orihime beamed. "Oh! I have peanut butter spaghetti with cashews and garlic! And wasabi for dessert!"

Tatsuki stared. "Really?" She got out, like she couldn't believe it.

Orihime continued smiling and went on and on about the greatness of wasabi as a desert, while inwardly she worried.

'_2__nd__ Division. They...Yoruichi-san mentioned they specialize in assassinations and information gathering...oh, please let it not go badly..._'

And other worries behind that. '_What is wrong with Kurosaki-kun? There is something different but...not. Why must everything centre around him...hasn't he had enough!_'

-line break-

Lilynette shifted in her seat, staring at her tightly clenched hands. For the normally active, cheerful but fierce Arrancar this was unusual. Her other half, her older "brother" commented on it.

"Lilynette...are you sick?"

Lilynette scowled. "Starrk...I'm hardly sick! But you..." She trailed off and bit her lip, looking back up at Starrk and flinched again at the sight.

Starrk sighed. "Lilynette..."

She had a reason to be distressed. At least half of Starrk's torso was gone, revealed in a mass of missing and bleeding flesh, with broken bones and tattered muscles sticking out, along with ripped organs. His legs were pulverized, twisted and misshapen, one of them flickering away randomly as the reishi that made it up was very unstable. His left arm was just a stump oozing blood slowly, his right broken in many places with bones sticking out. And his face was filled with scars upon scars, with an eye looking like it was gorged out.*

Such a horrible fate for Aizen's _Primera_ Espada.

Lilynette bit her lip so hard it bled before exploding into rage. "Dammit! Starrk, you should be able to heal this! What the hell kind of stuff did that clown-faced bastard use on you!"

Stark turned his usable eye onto his "sister". "Lilynette...it's fine. I'm still alive and Cornix has told us that the Inoue woman can help. I'll be better before you know it." Silently, he thanked the fact Lilynette had been convinced to run before things had gotten bad. It had been...difficult to run during that battle, especially with the massive wound that Shunsui Shinigami taichō had given him. But to run into another, less scrupulous taichō...

It had only been because Lilynette had run into Nelliel that he had been able to get away at all, as the ex-_Tercera_ Espada had done an amazing run and grab. But the damage had been done – he had already wasted quite a bit of power in the main battle over Karakura, so he hadn't been able to fight effectively. On top of that, the Shinigami worked with poisons.

Poisons that had halted his regenerative process and interfered with normal medical procedures. Poisons that made them have to resort to a stasis chamber of a kind.

Just as Lilynette seemed to be about to cry and start screaming again, a gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Please, Lilynette-chan. Calm yourself. It won't be that long until Orihime-chan can be gathered, and I promise I'll bring her straight to Starrk-kun." Nelliel reassured her pleasantly. "Now, let's go get something to eat. One of the aids will look after him, I promise."

Lilynette let her emotions drain away, and turned to her. "Kay...I'll come." She managed softly, voice hoarse.

She was silent as Nelliel led her away, glancing over often to look at Starrk often. Starrk managed a smile, then closed his eye.

'_Now...maybe I'll be able to get some sleep today..._' He thought, as Cornix had finally managed to make a good painkiller that didn't do more damage, though according to him it didn't work well. It didn't actually, but it had brought it down to a pain level where he could actually sleep.

'_Like resisting Lilynette's attempts at waking..._' He thought fondly, before falling into blissful black for the first time in a long while.

-line break-

The second person to open his eyes in Ichigo's inner world was much calmer about it. He merely stared up at the orb of light briefly, before standing and darting over to his favourite position on a pole.

He stared at the orb for a moment before speaking. "I should have known you did something the moment you stole Ichigo away." He glanced over to look at the calm Aizen. "Especially when you erased his memory."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I see you remember. I didn't know you were immune to that Kidō."

Zangetsu shrugged. "I might be a part of Ichigo, but I, in a way, am separate as well." He looked back at the orb. "How is the baby going?" His voice softened a bit on that.

Aizen smiled, softly. "Quite well, as your appearance states. Ichigo-kun has fully regained use of his reiryoku and Zanpakutō. The baby is completely stable, unless someone directly attacks it." He looked around. "Evident by the reiryoku streamers having disappeared."

Zangetsu sighed. "And you will fight me, for you must to gain control over Ichigo's abilities."

Aizen nodded, unashamed. "True. But this will only be temporary. I only need to be able to access Ichigo's power for a simple task."

"That task will label him a traitor." Zangetsu growled.

"Yes."

Zangetsu turned to face him fully. "That goes against my thinking. I wish to protect my wielder, to protect Kurosaki Ichigo." He summoned his physical form, the massive elegant cleaver like blade wielded like it weighed nothing. "So I will fight back."

Aizen sighed, and managed to summon a simple blade of his own. "Then let's get this out of the way, shall we?"

A pause, as they readied themselves.

Aizen moved first, darting into Zangetsu's reach in an attempt to strike him, but Zangetsu proved his speed by darting away even quicker. Aizen managed to change the movement of his sword to catch him a glancing cut on his face.

Zangetsu ignored the minor wound and slashed his own sword at Aizen, who managed to catch the sword with his own. Aizen then kicked out at him, causing Zangetsu to stumble briefly, before darting back from the sword which moved in a decapitating strike. He then had to dodge the red Kidō that he sent at him.

Zangetsu stared at him, the both of them backing away to re asses their opponent. "I see. I must take this higher."

Aizen shifts into position and prepares himself, muttering an incantation.

"Bankai."

An immense explosion covers the area, centred on where Zangetsu was before.

"Hadō #88: Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō.*" Aizen released, centred on where he knew Zangetsu had been. The electric blast devastated the entire area, and Aizen was briefly grateful for the fact they had moved their battle as far from the baby as possible.

He then shunpo'd out of the way of a black daito that tried to cleave him in two. He then turned to face his opponent, and was briefly surprised.

"Ah. So this is what Tensa Zangetsu looks like." He remarked calmly, despite the face at least half of his outfit had been cut, and it looked like he had been cut as well, though the severity of the wound was unknown despite the amount of blood staining his clothing.

Tensa Zangetsu inclined his head. He now looked much closer to Ichigo's age, with long ragged black hair and a wearing a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. He was wielding the iconic smaller weapon that he became. "Yes."

He then moved faster and Aizen had to shunpo out of the way once more, as he watched the building he had been in front of cleave in two.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō.* Hadō #33: Sōkatsui.*"

Tensa Zangetsu was quick to dodge the six wide beams of light that tried to pin him down, and managed to escape the wide beam of blue spiritual energy but that was what Aizen was expecting, finishing the chant just in time.

"Bakudō #91: Kin.*"

Tensa Zangetsu's arms were pulled back and tied, as black spiritual fabric wrapped around him and continued to pin him with spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around him with several iron shafts in an "X" shape. His sword dropped with a clang and Aizen was quick to pick it up.

"I do believe I won." He said conversationally, as he stabbed Tensa Zangetsu with his own weapon and the Kidō faded. Tensa slumped to the ground and stared at the sword through his chest.

"...Yes. You have." He admitted, removing the sword, spilling his blood before forcefully closing it, and shifted out of his Bankai form. Zangetsu glared up at him, clutching his sword in his hand. "But perhaps we will win next time."

-line break-

Ishida Uryū stared at Ichigo and frowned. Kurosaki...had been acting odder than usual. Aside from the various symptoms, that Ishida was starting to believe wasn't just from his power loss, Ichigo himself was acting oddly.

Once Ishida swore he was listening to someone no one else could see, scowling at whatever they were saying. He had only caught that by chance once, and Ichigo hadn't noticed him at the time. And Ishida would have sworn that Ichigo had _heard_ the last few Hollows, though Ishida hadn't picked up any reiryoku from him.

Needless to say, he was starting to get...curious. Not worried. Curious.

That was why he called him over after school to talk to him this Friday.

Ichigo shifted his feet, doing everything but directly face Ishida. "What do you want?"

Ishida decided to get to the point. "The truth."

Ichigo blinked and risked a look at Ishida. Completely serious expression. "The truth?"

"Yes. I have the feeling you know why you are having these strange symptoms."

"Strange...the hell! I'm not sick!"

Ishida stared him down. "You are constantly falling asleep, you have been sick at home at least twice this week, you are nauseous, and you ate Orihime's lunch on more than one occasion and have been bring odd lunches of your own. And there was that large chocolate _cake_ you ate once all by yourself..."

Ichigo blushed at that, then glared. "There's nothing that wrong! Just a bad bug or something..." He mumbled out the last.

"Also, you have been on an extremely strange emotional roller coaster." Ishida added after a thought.

Ichigo snarled and grabbed his collar, shaking him. "Fucking Quincy, stop asking question to which there are no answers I can give!"

Ishida remained calm, even though he swore he saw the glint of gold enter Ichigo's eyes briefly. "You _can't_ give...so you have the answers?"

Ichigo dropped him and turned to leave. "Enough of this Ishida. Just back away."

Ishida reached out and stopped him with his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not backing away." He hesitated. "Kurosaki...I believe we are...friends. And friends always want what is best for you. Please."

Ichigo wavered. Then he clenched his fists. "No. Ishida...I can't. You don't know what you are trying to get into."

He shrugged Ishida's hand from his shoulder and walked away. This time Ishida didn't follow.

He kept walking until he passed the park, upon which he detoured to sit on a bench.

He stared at his hands, flexing them in thought.

"I'm...some protector..." He said, tears starting to collect in his eyes. "I've...just been hurting people that care for me."

Before he knew it, he was reduced to bawling once more, shuddering under the weight of change.

He didn't even notice when Ishida caught up to him, having changed his mind about letting him go, and placed a hand on his shoulder, until a little later when the tears started to subside.

Ishida offered a handkerchief, emblazoned with the Quincy Cross. "Kurosaki...I'll wait. When you are ready, I and the rest of your friends, will gladly hear you out."

Ichigo stared up at him, noticing the hesitance but also firmness in him.

He broke down again, clutching the handkerchief, and this time, with awkwardness, Ishida allowed himself to hold him until the tears stopped.

It was to be the last time he saw Ichigo in a long time.

-line break-

That night, Ichigo avoided his family and went straight upstairs. He collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights, and then rolled over to look at the ceiling. About a year ago, he had lied on this bed and Rukia had come through his wall and entered his house, and later, his life.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to block out the memories.

'_I'm...I have been a fool._' He thought. '_I let my selfishness get in the way of the important things. And now..._' He turned and stared at the image of Aizen that had appeared in his room as soon as he entered.

Aizen smiled. Ichigo scowled in response, and turned back around to face the wall.

'_It's over._'

-line break-

Sometime deep in the night, Ichigo's eyes snapped open. But it wasn't Ichigo that looked through them.

Aizen sat up slowly and carefully tested the limbs of Ichigo's body and carefully expanded his reiryoku in search of...

'_Ah. There he is. He came at the exactly right time, as usual._'

Without much thought, he opened the window and jumped out, glad that Ichigo forgo removing his school uniform today due to his stress and tiredness.

He head to the park that only recently Ichigo had stopped in. He then waited.

After a moment, a pale figure stepped from the shadows. Aizen smiles, his smile somewhat awkward on Ichigo's features before he adjusted it to fit better. This happened quickly, so anyone watching was very unlikely to catch it.

"Ulquiorra. It is nice to see you again."

Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgement, noticing the informal speech patterns that belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo. "It is good to see you as well..." He paused and then sealed the nail in coffin of Kurosaki's fate, having noticed the female Shinigami shadow following him. "Kurosaki-sama."

-line break-

Kokawa Rina sharply inhaled her breath. This was what Central 46 and the sōtaichō had feared. Kurosaki Ichigo was involved with Arrancar, enemies of Soul Society.

On top of that, it was an Arrancar that had been reported dead by him and his friends. Were they also in on it? And -sama? Was he high ranking or something?

Rina couldn't get that close, as she feared being spotted, but she was close enough that she could somewhat hear them, the shadows obscuring things as they were only partially near the streetlamp.

But what she heard sent a chill down her spine. There was a plan in progress – the details were not talked about, but the green eyed Arrancar – his name was supposedly Ulquiorra Cifer – assured Kurosaki that it was well under way and they only need a sign from him to proceed.

What was said next floored her.

"Ulquiorra about Sōsuke*...he will be alright, right?" Kurosaki looked somewhat worried. "He did say he planned for this but..." He frowned in apparent thought. "Are you sure he won't be completely helpless due to the Maggot's Nest?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. From what I remember, the evolutions with the Hōgyoku were merely to set things up so that he would be immune to any execution and make it easy for him, once he leaves the Nest, to regain Kyōka Suigetsu."

Rina waited a little longer, until she saw Kurosaki leaving for home, upon which she headed off and reached for her communicator.

They were going to "rescue" Aizen Sōsuke from the Maggot's Nest. And from what she could tell, this had been set in place for a long time.

She gritted her teeth as the communicator rang. '_I knew he had faked his loss of power._' His loss of power was too convenient, considering just how much Unohana-taichō reported him having.

"Moshi-moshi*?"

She came to parade ground attention. "Please contact the sōtaichō immediately. I have information of great importance."

'_And I hope it isn't too late._'

-tbc-

A/N: GODDAMMIT! HOW DID THIS CHAPTER GET SO LONG! -bunny hums happily- Stupid bunny...

Poor Ichigo...he's getting depressed and next chapter isn't going to help at all. Aizen's in command here – too bad that's impossible to tell.

"*" Notes:

Okayu Congee: Congee is a rice porridge. Japanese Congee is thicker than congee produced in other cultures apparently. Okayu is a plain type that is usually served to babies as their first meal, to the elderly and, like Ichigo, to the sick. Basically an easily digestible meal.

Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi: Envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity that takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions. The spears then pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. According to Aizen, it has the power to distort both space and time.[from Bleach Wiki] Means "Black Coffin".

Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden: Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. [from Bleach Wiki] Means "Bound Lightning".

Bakudō #1: Sai: The first Kidō spell we saw. Means "Block". Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.[from Bleach Wiki] Very weak and usually just used for demonstrations for Academy students or to get humans out of the way. But as Aizen points out, both Hollow Ichigo and him are weakened due to the baby's presence.

Deoxyribonucleic acid: This is DNA from what I found. Yes, I'm such a geek as I looked this up just so I could use this in the fic.

Tatsuki and long hair: This is an reference of Tatsuki growing her hair out in the seventeen month time skip in canon. In the manga it is around shoulder length but the anime for some reason they made it go down to her waist. Really, Tatsuki?

Starrk's Condition: Writing that made me sad...it's a plot point, because in this case Starrk retreated instead of dying under Shunsui's attack. And then ran into Kurotsuchi...It's also what I needed to get Orihime over to Las Noches. She needs to be there. Plot thing. I swear, he will get better either next chapter or early on in the one after that. -cowers from Starrk fangirls behind (hopefully) super strong magical barrier-

Hadō #88: Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō: Do you know how long it took me to correctly type this? And I'm still not that certain. Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion. [from Bleach Wiki] And if you think in Japanese it's long, get a load of the translation: "Flying Dragon Marring Heaven-Shaking Thunder-Sear". I wish I was kidding.

Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō: Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. [from Bleach Wiki] Means "Six-Staff Light Prison".

Hadō #33: Sōkatsui: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to #31, but over a wider area and with more power. [from Bleach Wiki] Funny fact – it was only after I wrote that part that I noticed that in the Appearances in Other Media section on his profile that he uses this Kidō and the one above it in a video game. The Human Overmind at work again... It means "Blue Firefall".

Bakudō #91: Kin: I gave a pretty good description in the text. This is the first part of Bankin. I figured Aizen would want to be certain that Tensa Zangetsu wouldn't be able to break free. Fight scene still sucked though. Means, if you didn't know, "Seal".

Sōsuke: By "Ichigo" using Aizen's first name, he is suggesting that they are close – especially since he didn't use an honorific, though that _is_ common for Ichigo. Basically, another nail got shoved into his coffin of a label that screams "traitor".

Moshi-Moshi: How Japanese people answer the phone. Has something to do with kitsune and the fact they wouldn't be able to add the second -Moshi. Can't really recall at the moment...

Pregnancy Notes: Yes, Ichigo went through more symptoms. Specifically, I threw him on the FEAR! waggon. Ichigo just went through a ton of common fears – the baby will miscarry, that something will be wrong with the baby, that [you] are doing pregnancy wrong and that [you] will be a horrible parent – in a few seconds, which shows just unstable he's getting. Most of that is because he has the added stress of being "possessed" by Aizen. On top of that, it's much easier for him to lose his temper or start crying. Pregnant woman are somewhat horrifying in their mood swings and though the media exaggerates it, it has some truth to it. There's a good chance your psychologist might figure out you are pregnant before your doctor does – that happened _twice_ for the writer of _**The Girlfriend's Guide to Pregnancy**_. Also: CRAZY PEOPLE ARE THE LAST TO KNOW THEY ARE CRAZY! So Ichigo doesn't really pick up on the fact his mood swings are getting odd. His fears will return again, after chapter 4 that is. And more symptoms.

Next Chapter: _Symptoms of Betrayal_

Ichigo doesn't _really_ show up in that chapter and you must keep that in mind. It is _very_ important.

Magic pocky for reviewers! I have many flavors programmed in, so it won't just be chocolate! There's strawberry, caramel, green tea, vanilla, pumpkin, candy cane, tiramisu, various cheesecakes and various more. But if you want any, please review! Detailed helpful reviews get one of these snuggly little Ichigo plushies -squeezes own plushie, humming happily- I know you want it...

~Love Psycho


	4. Symptoms of Betrayal

Disclaimer: I still don't own _**Bleach**_ the manga/anime, while my hair bleach is swearing it will take over unless I use it... Cornix Sanguinarius, Sasaki Michiko and Ichigo's stalkers/assassins are mine.

A/N: This is it. The big one. Everything changes here! In this chapter, everything switches to focus more on Las Noches and Seireitei, though Karakura still makes appearances.

Thanks to OfeliaWolf, ARU, shadowmarialove, PurebloodPrincess09, anime-dark-fairy, KawaiiBerry-chan, Rebel Gurl2011, picabone99, Kidiu, SelfcreatedCharacter, and Zais Cora for the reviews. You get your magic pocky! Again, unless you review, I can't/won't give you anything. Reviews make me happy and fill up the numbers that say "look at me and read me!". They also can be helpful at times, making the bunny work harder. Unfortunately, no one got any Ichigo plushies... -looks sadly at cute little mini-Ichigo-

To KawaiiBerry-chan, I know that might work...but whenever I try it with my bunny here -points at monster bunny- keeps making him faint all the time. Not productive at all. Blame the bunny, not me. Plus, I have a rule against pairing OCs (most of the time) with canon characters and I want to pair Cornix with someone. I went with female because we have an outpouring of yaoi and I might as well add some het. Hanatarō might show up later though, I do like him after all. To Rebel Gurl2011, if you think Aizen was bad last chapter, get a load of this!

Sorry for the length to those who don't like it, but, again, there were things I wanted to put in here. I'll try to lower the pages next chapter, forcing the bunny to cooperate if I must. Longest chapter yet, dammit! Not including A/Ns and "*" notes.

Also, I now will fully admit that the first chapter of _**Sweet and Sadistic**_ by Persistence partly inspired this. A currently on hiatus collection of Aizen/Ichigo. The first chapter is very brutal _rape_, but did give me an idea to work with the Mpreg I already had in my head.

**Warnings**: Foul language, manipulative bastards, OOC-ness, OCs, yaoi and gore. Crappy fight scenes again.

-start-

_**Renewal**_  
><em>Symptoms of Betrayal<em>

It was still dark out, though it was technically within the morning hours. The silent Shinigami shadow was in position outside a window of a house, looking into a simple bedroom. She stared at the sleeping teenaged boy, no mercy or any kind of emotion evident on her face.

She silently unsheathed her Zanpakutō and held it in front of her horizontally.

"Patience, Hakushoku Umihebi*."

A dark liquid seemed to flow across the blade and hilt, as it shifted forms. When the liquid cleared, it revealed it had become a large blowgun, with sharp curved blades at the front. Kokawa Rina raised the blowgun to her lips and channelled reiryoku to it. An orb of light grew within it, before taking form as a small but deadly dart. She took a deep breath and prepared to end that boy's life with an impossible to trace method.

"You have an interesting Zanpakutō, stalker."

She started and lost her focus, the dart disappearing within the blowgun into spirit particles as she whirled around. She stared and swallowed at what she saw.

Kurosaki Ichigo, in full Shinigami form, wearing the standard Shihakushō with the red rosary strap holding his large cleaver like Zanpakutō – as always in shikai – on his back. He was merely staring at her, using his reiryoku to create a platform much like she had. But there was something in his face...

"So. Yamamoto-jiji finally decided to kill me?" The question wasn't really a question. A nasty, bitter grin crossed his face. "Too bad he delayed it too long."

Rina barely managed to shunpo out of the way of the blade that tried to cut her in half. She tried to prepare for an attack of her own, but then was knocked off her platform as a kick hit her hard in the chest.

She gasped and did her best to force air into her lungs, managing to roll out of the way of the blade again. She managed to stand and prepared for another physical attack, chanting an incantation for a Hadō. Then she heard something she never thought she could hear from this Shinigami, halting her words as her eyes widened in shock.

"_Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!* _Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō."

The pillars of light slammed into her midsection, halting nearly all body movements. She stared up at the orange-haired man. "But...you don't know Kidō!"

Ichigo merely stared at her, a scowl on his face. "What? I can't be deceptive about my abilities?"

Her pale eyes stared in horror at the Zanpakutō that was coming down to cleave her in half. This time she wouldn't be able to dodge. She wouldn't be able to break the Bakudō in time.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her death coming.

CLANG

-line break-

Orihime stared up at her bare ceiling and tried to figure out what had woken her. A ping across her senses caused her to sit up instantly. There was a Hollow outside.

She rushed to the window and pushed it open, planning on jumping if necessary to protect others. Her Shun Shun Rikka could be used to slow her fall.

Instead she saw something else.

Grey eyes widened and, after a shake of her head in disbelief and doing a double take, a big smile crossed her face.

"Nel-chan!"

The green haired Arrancar woman smiled up at her. She then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up at her. "Hey! Orihime-chan, could you get dressed and come down! I need to talk to you and the weather is still rather cold for humans!"

Orihime beamed. "Sure! I'll be down in a bit!"

She shut the window and rushed to the light switch, then rushed to look for a good outfit. Outside, Nelliel's smile took on a strained tone.

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan..." She muttered, briefly downcast. "But I have to do this."

She fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist that Cornix promised – and delivered – would keep her reiatsu signature hidden from those she didn't want to show it to. "I'm _so_ sorry..."

She then plastered a smile on her face, as she could sense the reiatsu of the sweet girl heading downstairs.

And, as Inoue Orihime reached her, sent out a pulse of reiatsu to awaken her friends. She was going to need a witness.

-line break-

Ichigo looked up at the bear of a man, who's currently unreleased Zanpakutō had managed to stop his blow and knock him back, if only briefly.

"Ah. I had forgotten about you."

The man sneered. "Really."

"Yes. You are very forgettable." Ichigo looked him over, as they circled each other as Rina struggled to release herself from the seriously powered Bakudō. "What is your name?"

"Ohayashi Tadao." The 2nd Division member stated. "Why you'd want to know? So you know who to report killed you when you died?" He lunged at that and tried to stab Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and parried his blow almost absently, which caused Ohayashi to seethe and attack once again. "No. Because I didn't know it."

Ohayashi gave a start at that, making him have to dodge an attack of his own. "What? Then why didn't you ask her?"

Ichigo sighed and pressed his advantage momentarily before Ohayashi broke away. "Because I already know Kokawa Rina's full name."

Rina's eyes widened, as she finally managed to break the Kido. "How?"

Ichigo shrugged and kicked Ohayashi away with a well placed hit. "You should be more careful of what tree you talk in."

Both of them reviewed their memories before their eyes widened in remembrance. "You...bastard!" Ohayashi growled from his position on the ground. "You had your powers back since then!"

He stood and brought his Zanpakutō over his head. "Enough of this! Grumble Hokutoshichisei*!"

His Zanpakutō shifted and lengthened into a large black battle axe. He glared at Ichigo. "I'll finish you, bastard."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, not impressed at all by the weak shikai. "No. You will be finished."

Ohayashi's expression twisted into a fierce snarl and with a bellowed battle cry, he charged, Rina already taking her position as backup.

Silence.

Ohayashi's and Rina's expression widened. Then Ohayashi fell over, bellowing with pain as his legs detached from his body, splattering blood everywhere. Rina shuddered. '_I...I didn't even see him move! Are his shunpo skills that good!_' She had been chosen because last the sōtaichō checked, she was actually better than him. Was the information wrong?

Since he had used a rather high ranked Kidō spell as well, she was getting the idea that he had seriously misinformed the Shinigami forces.

Ichigo sighed, and swung Zangetsu around a bit to remove the blood, before walking over to Ohayashi. Rina shunpo'd in front of him and tried to cut him with her shikai's blades. But before she knew it, her right forearm and hand had been removed, dropping to the ground with a quiet pat, still clutching her blowgun. Blood poured from the wound and she bit her lip hard to automatically reduce the sound she would have made. She was then picked up by her throat. She coughed and struggled to remove the grip with only one hand before she was tossed aside, skidding on the wet grass.

"You should have known better. Your superiors should have known better. I am Kurosaki Ichigo." He stood over Ohayashi Tadao calmly. "I don't go down that easily.

With the sound of tearing flesh, muscle and breaking bone, he removed Tadao's head with one clean swing of his sword.

Meanwhile, Rina managed to fumble out her communicator. '_I have to warn the Sōtaichō!_' Was her only thought. She tried to get it to work and it had started to ring under her coaxing, before it was smashed in front of her eyes by a geta wearing foot.

"I don't think so. You won't be telling them anything." Ichigo's eyes were cold. "You won't be able to tell them anything. Especially since the only one who could save you now is on our side, you heartless bitch."

Rina's eyes widened in shock and she tried to get away, stumbling backwards on her hand and knees, blood pouring from her wound.

Squelch.

She stared down at the large Zanpakutō in her chest, coughing up blood and raising her remaining hand to touch it. It trembled and she could only stare up at Kurosaki's face and think; '_He...seems very different from the one I followed for so long..._' Like it really wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo at all...

"Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden."

Kokawa Rina managed a choked cry as her flesh fried and blackened under the force of the electricity rushing through her body.

And then, there was nothing else.

Ichigo stared at the two corpses on the ground for a moment longer, before turning away. He held Zangetsu up and then pushed his Zanpakutō through the thin air in front of him. With a click and the glowing and twisting of the air, the Senkaimon opened for him. In a moment, a Jigokuchō* appeared, fluttering around him.

One last look at his house and he stepped into it the gate, leaving the Human World for who knew how long, following the butterfly to Soul Society.

-line break-

"It is good to see you again Nel-chan!" Orihime chirped cheerfully, pulling the older woman into a hug. Nelliel laughed and returned it. "I'm glad to see you as well!"

Orihime pulled back and looked her over. "I'm glad I was able to restore you to full power. How are your brothers?" She asked, thinking of the two Fracción of Nel's she had been told about by the others. They had sounded funny.

Nel's face fell. Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "Nel-chan..."

The green haired Arrancar gave a sad smile. "One of the Shinigami reinforcements killed them..." At Orihime expression she fluttered her hands in her face. "It's okay. I've...gotten better about it. Unfortunately, I don't think I could find their dying place so you could resurrect them like you did Ulquiorra-kun..."

Orihime blinked. "You know him?"

Nelliel beamed. "We've been sticking together for lack of better things to do. I'm grateful for all your work on him, especially while you were a captive. Ulquiorra-kun is much...freer and kinder than before." She then laughed. "He even finally got together with Grimmjow-kun!"

Orihime blinked at that, processing, then blushed. "Re-really?"

Nelliel chuckled. "Oops. Sorry, I guess you weren't ready for that."

Orihime shook her head, trying to get the images of black, blue and green merging together out of her mind. '_Hot..._' "N...no. That's fine." She gave a small smile. "I'm happy for them."

"We all are." Nelliel admitted. She then paused and hesitated. This was going to change things. "But...there is a problem..."

Orihime turned wide grey eyes her way. "Nel-chan?"

"Starrk-kun." She started, then took a deep breath. "I...would like to request you come over and save Coyote Starrk."

"Starrk..." She considered it for a moment. She had a flash of a brown haired and eyed lazy man taking her away. "He's...what happened to him?" She had only seen him briefly, but it had been enough to pick up a glimpse of how powerful he was.

A bitter smile crossed Nelliel's face. "It...involved the same Shinigami that got rid of...my Fracción. Starrk managed to escape the main battle but encountered him. Lilynette only just made in time to me so that I could grab him and run." She gave a half shrug. "I didn't have that much strength after fighting Nnoitra, even after you healed me. And...that Shinigami used poisons...horrible poisons..."

Orihime felt a chill of fear run across her body. "Kurotsuchi-taichō..." She whispered. She remembered him. And, even now, she had to wonder why they let that..._horrible_ man be a taichō...

"Yes." Nelliel was sad. "So...we've tried everything, but we couldn't do anything! Then we remembered your powers and..."

Orihime looked up straight into hazel eyes. "I can save him because I reject things." She squared her shoulders. "I'll do it. Take me to him!"

Nelliel felt a big smile break across her face at that, even as a part of her broke over what she knew would happen afterwards. "I will."

She lifted her hand and tore open a Garganta. "Come on. I'll stabilize the path." She told her, handing over a small dark cube fixed to a pin. "This is the portable Reishihenkank* you used last time. I borrowed it from Grimmjow." She added as an explanation.

Orihime took it and pinned it to her shirt. "Thank you."

Orihime entered the Garganta without hesitation, briefly thinking she heard someone call her name, before she was swallowed by the dark portal.

"Inoue!"

-line break-

Fear had frozen him in his tracks. Fear and disbelief, as Inoue Orihime willingly, in front of his eyes, entered a Garganta opened by a strange green haired Arrancar woman.

The Arrancar stared at him for a moment, impassive faced and Ishida swore he saw (_"I'm sorry"_) sorrow and regret in the gaze. Then the Arrancar followed the burnt orange-haired girl into the Garganta, closing it behind her.

That unfroze him and he rushed over to the spot and looked around, hoping that it hadn't happened.

"Ishida-kun?"

The Quincy turned and saw Sado enter the area, looking around for the Hollow signature that had disappeared. "They...took Inoue..."

The dark eye unobstructed by bangs fixed on his smaller form. "They took Inoue-kun...?"

Ishida shook his head and adjusted his glasses, trying to ignore the trembling in his hands. "Or, more like she willing went..."

"That can't be." Chad couldn't believe that would happen. Inoue was a good person. She would never help one of the Arrancar, their enemies. "Was she coerced like last time?"

Ishida shook his head. "Definitely not. She had no sign of hesitance or fear in her posture. She...truly wanted to go." He chewed his lip briefly in thought, before turning. "Let's head to Urahara's. He...might be able to help."

Silently, Chad agreed, following Ishida, hoping that this was all...a hoax. Not real. A dream.

But deep inside, he knew it wasn't. It was the beginning of a nightmare – a truly horrible nightmare you couldn't wake up from because you were already awake.

-line break-

Ichigo entered Seireitei through the special hidden Senkaimon that had been set aside for such an occasion. Though, he had to think, it hadn't really be thought necessary at the time. He then fished out the communicator that Ulquiorra had given him, a rather fancy one that looked like an iPhone, and sent the prepared message to the others.

It was time to start the attack.

-line break-

Cornix smiled at the message on the screen – a simple "Ready". He then waited a moment, and the other's messages reached him.

Like the first, Ulquiorra's was simple – another "ready."

Nelliel acknowledged it with a "I've got her."

He had to laugh at Grimmjow's as he saw fit to send "Fucking get on with it already!" He wondered if that had interrupted his "fun time" with Ulquiorra...

He sent his own acknowledgement – "Starting now." and then turned to the three Arrancar women in front of him. He fished three gem like substances out of his pocket and handed them over. The three examined them.

"What are these? They are the Hollow Baits we are to use?" Sung-Sun asked, examining her pink one.

Cornix smiled. "Special ones. These...put a geas on the Hollows summoned, centred on the one who broke it. It basically allows you to have some measure of control over them. Simple basic commands that don't go against their natures. Since we are calling simple basic Hollows..."

Apacci grinned. "It will be easy." She crushed her red one, followed shortly by Mila Rose breaking her orange-red one. Sung-Sun then crushed her's as well.

The roars of many Hollows filled the area, as the reiatsu of the basic monsters headed their ways. Cornix nodded at them and opened a Garganta of his own. "I'll meet up with you three afterwards." He then slipped inside, just as the massed horde of basic Hollows mixed with quite a few Gillians appeared.

Mila Rose gained a sadistic grin on her face. "Let's go."

Together, the three women opened a large Garganta of their own and directed the Hollows to it, watching as they rushed inside before following them to the open sky above Seireitei.

Sung-Sun then pulled out the small staff shape crystal and broke it over the Shakonmaku* that surrounded the Shinigami central. The membrane wobbled and slowly peeled back, if only in a relatively small area.

With a roar, the Hollows rushed into the gap, as alarms sounded all across Seireitei.

-line break-

Seireitei was in chaos. Shinigami were running all over the place. The most busy areas were the 9th, 11th, as was usual, and the 4th divisions. That meant that it was startling easy to enter the main office of the 4th division. With everyone in an uproar over the attack, Cornix didn't have much to worry about.

He walked to the computer in the corner, and carefully turned it on. As he expected, it asked for a password. He pulled out a tiny little device and plugged it into the computer. Within a second, the screen was filled with numbers upon numbers, scrolling through them until it stopped and focused on a certain section.

The computer happily welcomed him, as he removed the device and ran a search on all the division members.

"Hmm...Yamada Hanatarō...no, too weak willed and his skills aren't quite up to par, though that Zanpakutō is interesting and he has good potential..." He scrolled down until he hit the new 9th seat. "Sasaki Michiko...graduated with high marks in her Kidō classes, especially with Healing and Bakudō. Her shunpo skills are average, as are her Zanjutsu skills. Hakuda is pretty good...ah! Her marks with Healing are above the high average, cited as prodigy in that field and almost immediately given a seat upon entering 4th division... continued to have good results and even improved. Personality is cited as sweet but firm when need be." He noticed a few more notes. "Hm...she even took special courses on spiritual pregnancy...now why...ah. Born to a Shinigami family. That explains it."

He smiled and pulled up a profile pic. He stared for a moment then sighed, scowling.

Sasaki Michiko was relatively average in appearance, though her nose was little too strong for her face, her skin was of a nice peach shade and very clear, and her eyes were a pale blue that treaded near to grey. Her hair was shaped like a short bob cut, except for her two shoulder length pigtails. All and all, rather nice looking, matching her personality on file.

The problem was that her hair was a dark _pink_...

"Damn. Why did it have to be pink?" He moaned, before printing off her entire file and, after that was finished, shutting off the computer. He gathered and tied the file, then tucked it into the little pocket space disc he carried on him.

"I'm never going to get away from that colour..." He sighed, then disappeared in a burst of static. He had a healer to find.

-line break-

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru*!"

A flow of water swirled around the now longer blade, freezing and forming a dragon of ice, that barrelled its way through the mass of Hollows freezing many of them, which was followed by a small white haired form shattering them with his blade. Hitsugaya Tōshirō still scowled though, as there was still many more coming. A sword sliced the Hollow that came up behind him.

"Taichō, any ideas how they got here?"

Tōshirō shook his head over Matsumoto Rangiku's question. "Unfortunately, no. Or how they passed through the Shakonmaku. Why did they attack now though?" That last question puzzled him. Why of all times did Hollows attack now? It had been months since Aizen had been defeated.

"Oh. It's the big-boobed bitch and her little boy-toy. Didn't think we'd actually get to face you again."

Tōshirō whirled around from the last Hollow he had purified and his eyes widened in shock. "You are..."

The three Fracción gave nasty sneers in response, except for Sung-Sun who remained blank faced. "Nice to see you again." Sung-Sun's voice was as inscrutable as her expression, her mouth covered now with her long sleeve. "I suppose we shouldn't hold back, considering how strong we know you both are."

Emilou Apacci detached her bracelets, revealing them as the chakrams they really were. "Thrust, Cierva*!" She cried.

Franceska Mila Rose drew her broadsword. "Devour, Leona*."

Sung-Sun removed her sai from her sleeve. "Strangle to Death, Anaconda*!"

Apacci's body grew brown fur as deer-like antlers sprouted over her brow and her feet became deer-like hooves. A small tail grew from her tailbone. She lost her heterochromia, both her eyes now amber with red outlines and small lightning bolt-shaped markings appeared on both sides of her face.

Mila Rose gained Amazonian armour, with two claws holding her breasts, just the edge of decency, an armoured thong and a pair of boots that went all the way to her upper thighs. An orange x-shaped mark appeared on her forehead, as she gained sharp lion-like fangs. Her mask remnants thickened and changed shape, as the top one grew a long lion-like mane, with gold highlights. She kept her broadsword, though it had darkened and changed shape somewhat.

Sung-Sun glowed pink before stretching to become a naga-like being, with a woman's torso on top of a long slender anaconda's tail, though she kept the top of her outfit. She gained another set of three pink dots under her left eye and her black furry necklace became thicker and more akin to feathers. Her mask fragment became bigger and more plated, much like a cobra's head, though still in the same area as before.

Apacci gave a nasty grin. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Tōshirō prepared to face them and just missed the massive tail that headed his way, sending him flying with a single muscular blow.

Rangiku quickly found herself on the defence as Mila Rose attacked her with her sword. She then had to quickly duck as she charged a Bala right in her face.

As Tōshirō was pinned by the large tail of Sung-Sun's, who began to squeeze him tightly, Rangiku realized something, barely managing to hold back Apacci's Cero with a quickly casted Kidō barrier, only to be blasted by Mila Rose's.

'_They...got stronger!_'

-line break-

Harribel touched down just in front of Shinōreijutsuin's* entrance. It wasn't exactly honourable or kind, she knew that well.

But it definitely would get people's attention drawn away from other more important locations. Not to mention cause great damage to the heart of Seireitei.

She drew her uniquely designed Zanpakutō, using the three finger holds on the upper part of the guard. She then pointed it in front of her and down.

"Destroy, Tiburón*." She smirked underneath her mask fragment as the heart shaped cocoon of water covered her.

She was suppose to make it loud and large after all.

The Academy students and teachers attentions were drawn by a great explosion followed by the appearance of a strangely dressed female figure.

She had a bone collar with extensions that cover her nipples in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that looked much like shark fins. A thin spine-like structure was also on her stomach, going from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She had a mini-skirt consisting of bones that surround a dark undergarment. White knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves are also present. She had a weapon that seemed to be a broad pata, though it looked more like an elongated shark tooth, the hilt rather unusual as it's hand guard completely covered her hand. The sword also has what seems to be gill markings along either side of the blade. The woman's blonde hair was messy, her skin dark and her green eyes bright. Two blue lightning bolt markings were evident on both sides of her face.

She raised her weapon and the gill markings began to produce water.

"Cascada.*"

The Arrancar's appearance and subsequent attack caused wide spread panic, as many students were hit by the massive burst of water and sent swirling away.

One of the teachers managed to sound the alarm, calling for aid from the Gotei 13, as Harribel continued her attack.

-line break-

The dark pink haired Shinigami sighed as yet another ungrateful 11th Division member ran away from her, eager to get back into the fight.

Sasaki Michiko scowled and slowly counted to ten, trying to contain her currently strained temperament. Though she was generally pleasant, she did have her limit. The current hard _morning –_dammit the sun had only recently come up! – was pushing it.

She tugged at one of her ponytails and considered leaving the next division moron alone to suffer. She then decided that was against her morals, no matter how tempting, and brushed it from her mind, as she brushed the dust from her shortened hakama and was grateful for the fact she had immediately cut the sleeves from her kosode upon getting it, while she stood back up. She would have had to clean it like mad thanks to all the blood that division member had spewed if she hadn't.

"Ah. There you are."

Michiko whirled around, shocked as she hadn't noticed any reiatsu. She did a quick look over of the man who was standing directly behind her.

He was wearing a loose sleeveless black shirt, covered with a white labcoat, and simple white hakama that are taped shut with black tape on the bottom, with rather stylish black boots on his feet. His skin was a mocha like shade, his hair messy and a very dark purple that bordered on black and black eyes that seemed to have a glimmer of purple in them. But it was the bone crest that mimicked feathers on his head that identified him.

'_Arrancar._' She swallowed. An Arrancar was coming after her while other lesser Hollows ransacked the Seireitei. '_Why the hell did he come looking for me?_' She had to wonder, as his comment obviously got across the idea that he had been looking for her.

"What do you want?" She asked, already backing away slightly, shifting her stance. She didn't really go for fighting like a 11th division member would, but _dammit_ she would hurt him if she had to.

"You."

She was rather stunned by his blunt response. "The...what do you want me for!" She demanded.

He raised his eyebrow, which made her scowl automatically. It was a trick she longed to be able to do.

"You are Sasaki Michiko, are you not?" He said conversationally. Unfortunately, he had one of those voices that made people wince and look for some way to shut him up or, failing that, knock themselves out. Michiko herself gritted her teeth with the semi-physical pain. "The new prodigy of the 4th division. Graduated recently with high marks and praise from the Shinōreijutsuin. Almost immediately placed into the 9th seat." During this time, he had been walking forwards casually, hands in the two front pockets of his lab coat. This caused her to back up automatically. "I am here to escort you to the place my master wishes you to be."

"You mean you're here to kidnap here." She spat out.

The man sighed. "Ah...could you not be so rude." He looked her over. "You are not acting like your profile said you would." He sounded...actually pleased about it.

"Well, sorry but I've had a bad da...sorry, _morning_, thanks to the recent attack and now some stupid Arrancar is trying to kidnap me. I'm hardly at my best." She snarked, as she reached for her belt and touched the handle of her small Zanpakutō, getting a firm grip on it.

The man frowned. "Could you at least address me by name? Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, which is poor of me, I usually do it to all women I meet." He then looked her over, while Michiko's skin crawled. "Then again, with a figure like that it is no surprise that I forgot."

Michiko reddened with both rage and embarrassment and barely managed to not cover her lack of a chest with her hands, instead darting forwards to slash at the Arrancar.

She was surprised when he blocked her with the thick rounded blade of his own Zanpakutō rather causally.

"I am Cornix Sanguinarius. As of now, I do believe I am a new Espada." He gave an ironic smile. "Then again, we don't class ourselves like that anymore."

Michiko's eyes widened, then dodged back as he attacked back. She ducked within his reach and stabbed at him, not too surprised when she failed to pierce his skin. Arrancar had Hierro after all.

She then dodged out of the way as a white powder capsule burst and tried to strike her in the face. "Dammit, what was that?"

Cornix sighed. "Merely some sleeping dust. Now really, I would prefer if you would cooperate. It would make things easier for the both of us."

Michiko scowled at him and attacked once more, only to be blown back by a somewhat fierce burst of wind.

She skittered back. "What...?"

Cornix sighed. "That was my Viento Rápida* technique. I am most unique among Arrancar, as I can access some of my special abilities even when not in Resurrección form. With my abilities, I can control the wind. Much weaker in this form of course."

Michiko scowled once again, noticing that he had sheathed his Zanpakutō, and dodged the next Viento Rápida that attacked her. "I guess I have to take it up." She brought up her Zanpakutō to level with her face. "Turn..." She wobbled and blinked as her surroundings blurred and darkened. "Wha..."

Cornix caught her as she fell forwards and sighed. "Didn't I tell you? My power involves wind. I just lightly blew the sleeping powder in your direction, making sure you didn't notice."

Michiko shook her head, feeling her Zanpakutō slip from her fingers. "You...damn you..."

Cornix sighed. "It would have been nice to face your Zanpakutō, as I got a summation of its abilities and looks like it would make an entertaining fight. But, of course, I need you undamaged. You will probably feel like you have a hangover when you wake though."

Michiko could feel herself fading from consciousness. "Never...drank before..." Was her nonsense reply.

Darkness greeted her, laying her down with feather softness.

Cornix sighed at the small form in his arms. "Well..." He adjusted her position, slinging her over his shoulder and picked up her Zanpakutō, looking momentarily at the size and shape of it, and placed it in her belt carefully. He then opened a Garganta, and entered it. He would drop her off with his assistants and give them instructions, before returning. He was certain that Harribel wouldn't begrudge him his assistance when he offered it.

-line break-

The loud blaring of the alarms overwhelmed the area. There were shouts of panic, surprise, and, in the 11th division, excitement.

Ichigo stayed hidden, using the little extra device on the communicator made specifically for him to help keep his reiatsu hidden. He leaned against the tree behind his back and waiting, looking at the doors of the Ujimushi no Su* through the slight darkness due to the thick trees and early morning light.

The sound of a Garganta opening behind him attracted his attention, turning his head to see the black haired and blue haired Arrancar approaching.

"Kurosaki-sama." Ulquiorra's face was carefully blank. Ichigo nodded, and then looked over at Grimmjow who looked frustrated and...dare he say it? Deprived. "Something wrong?"

Grimmjow scowled. "Nothin'. Just get on with it."

Ichigo had to smile at that, and then turned to walk straight up to the massive doors. "How deep?" He asked.

"Muken, the 8th level." Was Ulquiorra's response. "He's in solitary confinement as well."

"Hey, what do you thin..."

A well placed Cero destroyed the hapless guard. Grimmjow scowled at the remains and stepped on the guard's body to get to the rest of them. Their eyes were wide. "A...Arrancar!" One of them managed to get out. He reached for the alarm button and screamed as his arm was torn off.

Grimmjow's sadistic grin grew. "Ah, ah. That's not allowed."

It took but a moment for them to die horribly bloody deaths, Grimmjow tearing them apart.

Ulquiorra picked up a set of keys from the corpses left over from Grimmjow's blood thirsty rush, probably influenced by recent frustrations, and carefully opened the door.

"Well..." Ichigo looked at the now revealed entrance. "Let's get this over with."

They all entered together, calmly shutting and locking the doors behind them.

-line break-

Yamamoto-sōtaichō was in a dilemma. He knew for certain, thanks to the two 2nd Division members that he had posted, that the Ujimushi no Su was the real target.

On the other hand, Shinōreijutsuin had been attacked by a truly powerful Arrancar and he couldn't leave the students on their own.

Not to mention he didn't really want to explain quite yet how he got the information.

He decided to compromise. "Kuchiki-taichō, please use your forces to scan the area. This is too big to be a real attack without goals. I will personally head to the Shinōreijutsuin to protect the students."

He turned grave eyes on the others. "Please do as you see fit to support this. But be careful."

They nodded and spread out, shunpo'ing all over the place to set in motion defences.

Yamamoto headed to the Academy, praying he did the right thing. He always did the right thing.

He was wrong.

-line break-

Ichigo sighed and looked over the remnants of the more violent prisoners, the entrails, bones, limbs and blood splattered all over the place. The other prisoners had run like hell out of the way after Grimmjow's first dismemberment, and he got the feeling all prisoners would be avoiding them from now on like the plague. He exchanged a tired look with Ulquiorra.

"Can't you control your mate better than that?"

Ulquiorra looked at the insanely cheery Grimmjow, who was actually _humming_ despite the blood and gore covering him. Looked like this had cheered him up. He sighed. "You must understand, Kurosaki-sama, that one must know when there is an argument that can't be won with your mate and back out or waste all your energy for nothing."

He furrowed his brow with confusion. "Even if you're the dominant?"

"_Especially_ if your the dominate." Ulquiorra lamented. He fixed sharp green eyes on him. "You should keep that in mind." Brown eyes flickered and nodded.

Ulquiorra turned to his blood splattered mate. "Grimmjow, we must go. Aizen-sama is on the next level."

Grimmjow flicked a bit of flesh from his shoulder and turned. "Sure." He walked over to them. "Think I could do something like this again Kurosaki?"

The orange-haired Shinigami looked the almost giddy blue-haired Arrancar over and had to give a small smile. "We will see. Glad you dropped the Shinigami stuff, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow shrugged, falling into place just behind Ulquiorra on Ichigo's left. "Doesn't fit anymore." He admitted. "Now that you're officially our ally."

-line break-

Sung-Sun hissed with pain, as she shook the ice off her tail using her reiatsu to force it to melt and loosen, glaring at the frostburns on left on it.

"Clever little brat, aren't you?" She sneered. She wasn't in the mood to play nice – the damn ice had hurt!

Tōshirō scowled at her. "I am a taichō." He stated, as if that made everything obvious.

Sung-Sun flicked her hair over her shoulder, dismissing him subtly as she brought her temper under control. Behind her a flash of light exploded behind her, as Rangiku's cast Kidō drove her two opponents back enough that she had room for her release.

"Growl, Haineko*!" She cried, sending the ash at the lion and deer Arrancar.

Sung-Sun ignored her "sisters" plight. They had trained to deal with that attack long ago. "I guess I have to step up."

She spread her arms and pink light began to emanate from her sleeves. Silence, then...

Countless white serpents slithered from her sleeves, then turned sharp fangs, dripping poison, on Tōshirō, filling the sky with scaled beings.*

Tōshirō scowled and swung Hyōrinmaru forming ice dragons upon ice dragons to freeze the snakes. He then struck them, shattering the ice and snakes in one move. He then blinked in shock, as he realized that Sung-Sun wasn't there.

"Too slow."

Tōshirō whirled around, hand raised to defend himself, only to find Sung-Sun biting deeply into his hand. He screamed as a black mark appeared, shaped like a spiral, on his hand, causing his hand to throb and spasm, dropping Hyōrinmaru.*

His scream caught his fukutaichō's attention, Rangiku whirling around to just catch him falling from the building he had moved to to smash the snakes.

"TAICHŌ!" Rangiku ran from her fight, swiftly moving to catch the smaller form of her superior. She stared in horror at the rapidly spreading black marks and Tōshirō's howl of pain and fear. The Fracción women sighed and gathered together, smirking in certain cases at the sight of Rangiku trying, and failing, to heal her taichō.

"You should head and find a real healer, boob bitch." Apacci sneered. "That poison ain't going away just like that."

Rangiku whirled to face them, still clutching her friend to her. "What?"

Sung-Sun covered her mouth with her sleeve and laughed. "It is a _very_ deadly poison, of my own personal makings. Tends to cause terrible hallucinations while slowly turning their reiryoku against them. Quite painful I've heard."

Rangiku glared and briefly contemplated what to do. She could probably still take them especially since she could see some 11th division members heading over. On the other hand...

A sharp gasp and cry from Tōshirō caused her to make up her mind, especially when she caught sight of his obviously distressed features, which were starting to be covered by the black marks. She shunpo'd over the 4th division, hoping she wouldn't be too late.

Mila Rose laughed and turned a blood-thirsty look upon the hapless low ranking 11th division members. "Let's deal with them, shall we?"

Her "sisters" agreed, and they Sonído'd over to the Shinigami slaughtering the canon fodder they brought to the party. They heard the sound of an excited shout of glee in the distance, as Zaraki-taichō charged at a group of Gillians. They marked the general area where that cry had come from and avoided it. No need to fight more high level Shinigami – the others should be finishing soon.

And, almost like the thought had summoned it, their communicators rang just as they finished the 11th division grunts. They grinned and dropped out of Resurrección form, Sonído'ing to the location they were told to go.

-line break-

Harribel barely managed to get out of the way of the wave of fire that attacked her, using her water to create a temporary shield to slow the fire down and let her dodge safely. She then looked down.

Yamamoto stared up at her, expression hard. His sword was made of flame which meant he had released his sword without her noticing.

She felt a twinge of fear as he pointed it at her. "What are you doing here, Arrancar? What twisted thinking makes you attack those who have done you no harm?"

Harribel remained silent, knowing very well that nothing she said would have meaning.

His expression shifted, slightly. "So be it." He raised Ryūjin Jakka* and sent a burst of flame at her.

She swirled her water around her, hoping to limit the damage. She was surprised by the burst of wind that forced the fire to turn at the last moment.

"Ah. Seems I got here just in time."

Harribel turned and had to give a light smile at the causal looking Arrancar that had joined her. "Cornix."

Cornix nodded and turned to looked at Yamamoto, who was scowling at him.

"More Arrancar?"

Cornix. "Could you please learn your opponents' names? It is more polite than going 'Arrancar, Arrancar' all the time..." Seeing no response, he sighed. "I am Cornix Sanguinarius. This is Tier Harribel." He gestured at his companion. "You must be Yamamoto-sōtaichō, am I correct?"

He gave a sharp nod. Cornix gave a grin in response. "Good, now that we have been introduced, let us get to the fighting." He raised his machete Zanpakutō to the sky. "Plunder, Ladrón de del Cuervo*."

A burst of strong wind covered him, then subsided to merely twirling around him. Cornix's outfit had now changed to look like a black body suit armour with white highlights. His feet became large bird talons, with black feathers covering his shins, while his hands appeared to have gained long and sharp claws. His bone crest mask fragment grew to cover his entire hand and came to rest just above his shoulder blades, though small locks of his hair peeked out. A large X mark appeared on his left cheek in dark purple.

A tunnel of flame headed their way, Yamamoto not taking any chances.

"Cascada!" Harribel cried, summoning the pillar of water.

"Tempestad!*" Cornix followed, summoning a massive tornado of his own, then slowly merging it with Harribel's. Seeing what he was doing, she focused along with him, merging the two elements together.

To Yamamoto's surprise, the combined attack burst through his fire and, if it wasn't for a timely shunpo, would have hit him as well.*

A ringing attracted their attention and they both removed their communicators from somewhere, and looked at the message written there. Cornix grinned. "Ah. So the mission was a success."

The two Arrancar exchanged looks then turned on Yamamoto. "Sorry, but it looks like the fight will have to be postponed." Cornix apologized, as Harribel opened a Garganta.

Yamamoto flung one more fire attack at them, but the Garganta closed on them with the attack missing completely. Having a bad feeling, Yamamoto shunpo'd to the place he should have gone long before.

-line break-

Upon seeing Starrk, Orihime couldn't help but gasp, shudder in horror and burst into tears.

Nelliel was quick to wrap an arm around her shoulders, giving comfort to the gentle girl. The other Arrancar there, Lilynette, managed to soften somewhat at Orihime's appearance when that reaction hit.

After a bit, Orihime chocked and gasped, slowly getting it under control. "S...s...sorry." She managed to get out, managing a small tearful smile. Starrk blinked to show he acknowledged her, unable to do much else.

"So...think you can help?" Starrk asked. He managed a chuckled. "I know I look horrible...not not the kind of appearance one should give to a guest..."

Tears continued to fall from grey eyes, but Orihime still smiled, as this badly wounded Ara..._man_ was trying to comfort her. "Yes." She said, taking a seat by him, and pressing her hands to her hairpins, summoning Ayame and Shun'ō to cover him in their shield. She then frowned, biting her lip with worry.

'_What kind of poisons did that..._taichō_ use?_' She had to wonder, as she examined the damage done.

"Is something the matter?" Orihime blinked and looked at the concerned Nelliel. She then smiled once again. "No. I can do this."

She faced Starrk once more, face serious. "Sōten Kisshun*, I reject."

And the battle for another's life began.

-line break-

Buckles and chains fell down, followed by the blindfold. He opened his own eyes for the first time in awhile and looked around.

"It is good to see you, Aizen-sama."

Sōsuke gave a small satisfied smile at Ulquiorra, nodding at the returned-to-grumpy Grimmjow and then focus on the dull eyed form in from of him.

"It is quite nice to see him from this perspective again." He commented, standing and loosening his muscles subtly, as he ran a quick look up and down Ichigo's form. "Quite nice indeed..." He mumbled, lifting Ichigo's chin to look into his blank eyes.

"What happens now, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen stared at Ichigo and slowly the eyes began to come to life. The eyes blinked, and features started to become animate.

"What happens, Ulquiorra, is that Ichigo becomes a traitor. Permanently." The voice was Ichigo's, but they all knew it wasn't really him at all.

Grimmjow smirked. "This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see his old 'friends' expressions." He laughed and, along with "Ichigo", marched out of the cell, followed by Ulquiorra and Aizen. Ulquiorra kept an eye on Aizen, as it was obvious that it took some effort to manipulate Ichigo's body as well as seeming to not be the one manipulating at the same time.

Not to mention moving his own body, after it had been inactive for around four months now.

-line break-

The explosion caught Renji by surprise, him having just reached the Ujimushi no Su, where foreign reiatsu had been detected, following his taichō.

"That...was over doing it."

Renji, dazed and with his sight obscured by the still settling dust, started at the familiar voice.

"Ah...come on! It was cool! Took out the rest of those assholes as well."

"Grimmjow, we didn't need to take out the rest of Ujimushi no Su, being that you slaughtered the violent ones. Must you always over do things? Now everyone is going to know we are here."

"Shut up Shinigami." Was the growled out response.

"Back to that again?" The other voice sighed. "I thought we were over that."

Renji felt like the rest of the world had slowed down, with every miniscule detail being imprinted in his mind.

The dust slowly cleared. Two figures walked out of the remnants of Ujimushi no Su, both arguing with each other. One was wearing white. The other black.

Renji stared into the features of one Kurosaki Ichigo, who was treating an old enemy like an old _friend_. Who had just come from one of the more dangerous and secret prisons of the Seireitei.

Who looked at him and smirked.

"Hey. Renji, Byakuya."

-line break-

They could only stare trying to comprehend why Ichigo, Ichigo for crying out loud, was obviously doing something that made him a...a...

"What's the matter, Renji? Surprised to see me?" Ichigo hitched his Zanpakutō on his shoulder and looked at him like he was stupid.

Grimmjow snorted. "Seems they are stunned by your 'betrayal', Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously, I was that good?" He looked them over. "Damn. And here I was told I made a bad actor."

Renji managed to sputter to life. "I...Ichigo? What are you doing!"

Ichigo sighed. "Isn't it obvious? Performing a prison break."

Byakuya unfroze and glared. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here? I thought you had lost your reiryoku abilities."

Ichigo sighed and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground. "Only temporarily disabled." He grumbled a bit unintelligibly after that response, seemingly irritated.

"Don't be like that Ichigo-kun, you wanted it as well." Horror crossed the two Shinigami's expressions as Aizen Sōsuke appeared, smiling indulgently at Ichigo. "And it helped cover for us after all."

Ichigo spat a bad word in his direction. "I wouldn't have agreed to it Sōsuke if I had known I would be _that_ weak."

He then focused on the others. "Of course, now I can make up for it." He gave a nasty grin.

Renji barely had anytime to block his attack, straining against the giant sword. "Dammit! Ichigo!" He looked from Aizen to the orange-haired man in front of him. "He's hypnotized you hasn't he!"

Ichigo snorted and knocked him back. "Never needed to do that."

Renji skittered on the ground, then picked himself back up in time to dodge the Getsuga Tenshō that came after him. "Howl, Zabimaru*!"

He swung his shikai at Ichigo, who idly dodged it.

"Dammit! I don't want to fight you!"

"Oh." Was Ichigo's causal response. "Too bad. Bankai."

Renji choked, coughing up blood and staring at the blade through his chest. "I want to kill you." Ichigo stated dully. "Because you are an enemy of Sōsuke's. It's not personal though. I kinda liked you." He admitted.

Renji's eyes widened. "Wha...dammit..." He coughed out.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura*." Ichigo managed to dodge the petal like blades, Byakuya carefully manipulating them to keep them off Renji's battered form.

Byakuya was frowning, but, like Renji, he was hesitating.

Aizen smiled at that. '_It appears this works even better than I thought it would._' "Ichigo, please. You can deal with them later. In your current condition..."

"Shut up about my damn condition!" Ichigo snapped, pointing his blade at Aizen. "It's your fault Sōsuke that I'm like this!"

"That is enough."

Everyone paused, turning to look at Yamamoto, who was glaring at Ichigo. "I should have known you would pull something like this."

Ichigo sneered. "Yamamoto-jiji. How _nice_ to see you." He smirked. "Of course you knew about it, since we made sure your little stalker heard."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "You...?"

Ulquiorra, who had remained in the background this entire time, sighed. "Of course we knew. You're little...stalker was very poor at hiding herself." His face was blank, bored even, though he approached Grimmjow and laid a hand on his shoulder to keep him from jumping in and attacking the Shinigami right here and now. He didn't need a torched mate. "Of course, that is no longer a problem."

Ichigo snorted. "Unless you can perform miraculous resurrections that is."

Aizen noted the other reiatsu signatures heading their way. "We should move soon."

A static sound behind him announced the appearance of Harribel, her Fracción and Cornix, all now out of their Resurrección forms. "Ah. It is nice to see all of you again."

A second after that, all of the major Shinigami players had appeared, every taichō and fukutaichō having come, drawn by the explosions and battling reiatsu. They were shocked and rocked back at what they saw.

"I...Ichigo?" Rukia managed, having newly been granted fukutaichō status, looking between her brother, the wounded Renji and the – oh, please no – obviously hostile Ichigo.

Ichigo inclined his head. "Rukia."

"I do believe that is enough. Reduce all creations to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka."

Yamamoto aimed his fire at Aizen but it was quickly stopped.

"Getsuga Tenshō*!" The wave of black energy wiped out the fire instantly, and Ichigo took a stance in front of Aizen, eyes narrowed.

"Just try it." He dared, eyes flickering to gold briefly.

Yamamoto's face was cold, as he moved to attack further, not caring of the gasps of horror and shock and the small protests that even came from his subordinates.

"No."

That simple word was followed by Aizen grabbing Ichigo by the wrist and whirling him around. Ichigo blinked up at him. "Sōsuke?"

The next thing anyone knew, Ichigo had been knocked out, Aizen actually seeming to be regretful. "I'm afraid I cannot let this go on." He turned his eyes on them, everyone noting the fact they were now both white with purple sclera. "Not with Ichigo in his current condition. Cornix?"

"Already ready." He said cheerfully. Within moments, beams of golden energy struck all of Aizen's Group.

As they rose into the air, pulled by the Negación, Aizen shifted Ichigo into a more comfortable position, letting his head rest on his shoulder. He looked at the peaceful face of the sleeping young boy and felt a moment of regret.

But only a moment. There was no turning back, after all.

-line break-

"Thank you Nel-chan." Orihime smiled up at the friendly Arrancar woman, who had just handed her a mug of hot tea. She blew on it and took a sip. '_Hmm...just the way I like it..._'

"No." Nelliel said, smiling back. "Thank you. You saved Starrk-kun's life."

Orihime blushed. "I only did what any decent person would do." She looked over at the now peacefully sleeping man, who had been joined by Lilynette, the smaller girl cuddling her "brother" in her own sleep like she was afraid he would disappear again. "I'm very glad I could help."

Nelliel smiled, then paused as her communicator ringed. She pulled it out and looked at the message. She immediately wilted. Orihime noticed. "Nel...chan?"

Nelliel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm...sorry Orihime-chan...but I wasn't completely honest with you." She admitted.

Orihime stood, setting aside the tea and clasping Nelliel's hand in her own. "Nel-chan, what is it?"

The woman turned sad grey eyes on her. "You...won't be going back Orihime-chan I'm afraid."

"What?" Orihime was confused. What did she mean by that?

"It means, Inoue-kun, that you will be labelled a traitor when you are reported to have willingly joined an Arrancar in Hueco Mundo."

Orihime whirled around, accidentally knocking over the mug of tea shattering it and spilling the hot liquid. "No..." She managed to get out, covering her mouth with her hands.

Aizen was there, flanked by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, along with the blonde Espada woman and a her Fracción. Another Arrancar could be seen as well, having entered the medical wing and was currently checking over Starrk.

And in Aizen's arms...

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime stared at the unconscious form of her fellow orange-haired friend. "What...what did you do? How did you..." '_Get out..._' She turned wide fearful grey eyes on the others, specifically Ulquiorra who refused to meet her gaze. "What...why?" She sobbed, feeling her legs give out under her and she slid to the floor.

"Both you and Ichigo-kun have proven, in front of witnesses to be traitors." Aizen continued. "Ichigo-kun more than you." He admitted.

"How...?" She got out, staring down at the floor.

"Because I controlled his body and power, making 'him' rescue me from my prison."

Hot tears began to fall, as Orihime came to understand just how bad this was. This was worse than before – there was a physical witness she knew that as she remembered hearing someone call her name and she knew that had to be one of her friends. Probably Ishida-kun.

And Ichigo had been made to show as a complete traitor.

"Nelliel, please take Inoue-kun to the rooms I'm sure you set aside." Nelliel nodded and bent over to take one of Orihime's hands. She managed to give a comforting smile.

"Come on Orihime-chan. Let's get you to bed."

Not even resisting, she let herself be walked and supported away from all of this, barely noticing that Ichigo was laid on one of the medical beds and strangely enough seemed to be fussed over by Aizen.

She was trapped in darkness, once again. And this time she knew that there would be no rescue.

None at all.

-tbc-

A/N: GODDAMMIT! Not only was it long, it was depressing! NINETEEN FUCKING PAGES OR SO! Of depressing stuff! And sucky fight scenes, arggh...

Okay, don't kill me. I'll do my best to start the next chapter soon. Let me do my best to convince the bunny to work with me.

In other news, I now have a poll on my profile. I want all you guys to go check it out and vote! The poll is for another story, though I'm setting it aside until _**Renewal**_ picks up a bit more. Basically, I would like some ideas for what kind of Zanpakutō you think Yuzu and Karin should have.

Now, on to the "*" Notes!:

Hakushoku Umihebi: It means, according to Google Translate at least, "White Serpent". Like Suì-Fēng's it's a poison type. Perfect for a 2nd division member.

The incantation: I decided to use it here, not only because Bleach Fanon Wiki had it available, but because they are said to be stronger with the incantations.

Hokutoshichisei: Means, according to Google Translate, "Great Bear". Fighting type and honestly very basic. Not shown much use though.

Jigokuchō: Hell Butterfly. You know these little guys. This one we see was specially made and cared for by Aizen for such a situation.

Reishihenkank: Most people forget these. They are spirit converters, lit. Spirit Exchangers, and it's mentioned that they are needed for physical beings (aka Humans) to transfer to the spiritual plane on the Senkaimon page. So I pulled out a portable, whether or not it is canonically correct.

Shakonmaku: lit. "Soul-Warding Membrane" this is the sphere shaped reishi barrier that surrounds Seireitei. I just remembered it as I was writing so came up with a half assed way to break through. No, I have no clue what that rod was and don't go asking me.

Hyōrinmaru: Tōshirō's Zanpakutō. Literally means "Ice Ring". Ice type and honestly you've seen it plenty of times right?

Cierva: Spanish for "Doe", Japanese for "Blue Deer Battle Girl".

Leona: Spanish for "Lioness", Japanese for "Gold Lion General."

Anaconda: Spanish for...well, Anaconda...Japanese for "White Snake Princess." Hey, they all have colour names...

Shinōreijutsuin: _Spiritual Arts Academy_ sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, though it actually trains people for the Kidō corps or Onmitsukidō as well not just the Gotei 13. I went with the complete Japanese term because I actually like it better. Really, it's easier on me thanks to the fact I also like _**Naruto**_ and there's that guy called Shino there...

Tiburón: Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress".

Cascada: Not the music group, not the music group! Big water sprout attack. Spanish for "Waterfall", Japanese for "Cutting Waterfall."

Viento Rápida: Spanish for "Swift Wind". Don't go looking at me for a Japanese meaning, I don't know Japanese enough for that. I have to compromise.

Ujimushi no Su: Maggot's Nest. ...I'll leave it that... Again, went with this because I like it better than the English version.

Haineko: "Ash Cat". Rangiku's Zanpakutō, you've probably seen the ash based attack.

Sung-Sun's Snakes: There's a brief appearance that shows she can do that in the series, but then she gets knocked out by Yamamoto. I admit to liking snakes (I think they are cute!) which is why she has a bigger role than her "sisters".

Sung-Sun's Poison: ...too...much..._**Naruto**_! Seriously, got that idea from the Oro-pedo. Thus, it looks a lot like those curse seals, though with a totally different function.

Ryūjin Jakka: Means "Flowing Blade-Like Flame".

Ladrón de del Cuervo: Means "Thief of the Raven". Again, don't know enough Japanese to do the same thing Kubo-sensei does. I originally had plan that allowed Cornix to "steal" things, like the proverbial Raven, but couldn't think of enough things and decided to give him elemental abilities like Harribel. The command word "Plunder" and the name is all that is left.

Tempestad: "Tempest". Large tornado attack, though I admit it isn't his strongest. But it's strong and doesn't drain him too much.

Wind and Water beating Fire: Okay, okay I'll admit it – I was thinking of _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ when I wrote it. Can I help it? It was very awesome and I tried to capture the spirit of it. Like in _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_, it takes skill and concentration for those two to work in sync and mix their two elements together.

Sōten Kisshun: "Twin Sacred Return Shield" Orihime's signature ability that crosses over to God's territory.

Zabimaru: "Snake Tail". Renji's Zanpakutō, duh.

Senbonzakura: "Thousand Cherry Blossoms". Not sure if he would have used it, but I'm sure I mentioned I suck at fight scenes.

Getsuga Tenshō: "Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer". Thought I should at least give the translation.

And...done!

Next Chapter: _Symptoms of Shock_

In which all discuss things and dark secrets come to light. Ichigo is given a proper physical exam for the first time and Urahara figures somethings out.

~Love Psycho

P.S: I have been currently using my e-mail to keep track of the reviews, but I'm _sure_ there is another way on ffnet. I just can't find/remember it! Any help would be appreciated!


	5. Symptoms of Shock

Disclaimer: No _**Bleach**_ Manga/Anime isn't mine, but I do have hair bleach to use over the holidays... I lay claim to Cornix and Michiko though.

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody!

Thanks to shadowmarialove, Decow S Velgrit, clio1111, ARU, Kobee-Chan, OfeliaWolf, YaoiMonster, aku no tensai, stellryaoiluvr, and Nuriko Kurosaki for the reviews. Special thanks to aku no tensai who gave me three reviews, one for all first three chapters, and for having the last one being so loving and long! Love you guys! Here's the ...special holiday candy I forgot to tell you about... -sweatdrops- I think I was half-asleep when I posted... Also, thanks to those who faved and alerted my fic – reviews are better, but that makes me feel good too!

I forcefully shortened this. I wasn't going to make it that long as the last chapter, because I do want more than a few chapters -shakes fist and glares at casual acting bunny- Plus, there was only so much I knew was going to happen – starting to head into uncharted territory here...

Oh, and Decow S Velgrit brought up Starrk – do you think he should have a pairing? Not with Orihime, I'm afraid the bunny already has ideas for her. But Nelliel, Harribel, someone else...any ideas?

Oh, and I have a poll – Yuzu and Karin Zanpakutō ideas for a potential story. And a new one – after I finish/get more done of _**Renewal**_, what kind of story do you want to see? I've got 11 stories I'm pretty sure I can pull off currently!

I also must complain about Chad – I like the guy, seriously, but it's hard to write him. He's just so damn quiet!

Also! Pop quiz everybody! _Why was it appropriate for things to go to hell in the fourth chapter? _Those who answer correctly can ask me _one_ question each about the story and I will answer via PM (so unfortunately, anonymous reviewers are cut from this challenge...). I merely ask you guys to keep what I tell you quiet, since it _is_ possible for things to still change and I'd like to keep some surprises!

**Warnings**: Manipulative bastards, swearing, yaoi, Yamamoto being an ass, and...goddammit! _**Aizen!**_ -sighs- Aizen wanted nookie and he got it this time, so graphic sex scene. Again. Gah...

-start-

_**Renewal**_  
><em>Symptoms of Shock<em>

Ichigo felt sore. Very sore. Like he had been doing hard activities all night, which was ridiculous, as he was sleeping deeply last night.

He then noticed that he felt...lighter, much like he did in his Shinigami form. He carefully opened his eyes and was greeted with bright white.

And Aizen, sitting to his right in a small chair.

Aizen looked up from the book he had been reading from, and smiled. "Ah. You are awake." He then turned his head. "Cornix. Ichigo-kun is awake."

There was the sound of footsteps and another man entered his vision – an Arrancar, judging by the mask remnants on his head. "Ah. It is good to see you are awake, Kurosaki-sama." He turned his eyes to Aizen and gave a short bow. "I will fetch our new healer now, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded and the man – Cornix most likely – left, footsteps retreating. "It is good to see you awake. You slept an hour longer than I expected. It is now close to noon."

Ichigo sat up abruptly. "You...he saw..." He looked around wildly. The white walls, ceiling and floors said one thing. Las Noches. He felt dizzy a moment, his world turning upside before subsiding – but it wasn't the same.

"You...escaped?" He finally got out, turning back to look at Aizen, breath catching when he noticed his eyes.

Aizen smiled. "More...like I was rescued."

Ichigo stared at him, face paling. "How..." He then remembered.

"_I can gain control over your body at anytime, taking your place. With that, you become the enemy of all those who once were your friends." He smirked as Ichigo seemed to cave under that image. "I can even, with effort, use your abilities."_

"No..." He whispered. "No!" He shouted, trying to get up. Aizen stopped him with his hand and pushed him back down on the medical bed.

"Oh, yes Ichigo-kun." Aizen gave a pleased smirk. "You are now a traitor to all Shinigami. They clearly saw you burst out of the Ujimushi no Su with me in tow and acting like friends to an Arrancar." He then tilted his head. "Not to mention, before that happened one of your...stalkers saw 'you' and Ulquiorra talking, Ulquiorra treating you as his superior. And they reported that in to Yamamoto-sōtaichō."

That got Ichigo's attention. "Ul...Ulquiorra?" He got out. "I...killed him..." He trailed off, remembering clearing how Ulquiorra faded away and his feeling of sinking into dark despair and shock. Not to mention the cries of Inoue beside him.

"We have Inoue-kun to thank for that. Such a gentle and sweet girl, she couldn't bare to have him dead and took the opportunity soon after the War ended to resurrect him." Aizen explained. "I had counted on that. That and her kindness letting us gather her once again."

His smug tone enraged Ichigo, who quickly sat up again and punch him, sending his head back with a jerk. "You..._asshole_! How could you!" '_Inoue...Inoue is here as well!_' He thought, horrified.

Aizen turned back and rubbed his bruised cheek. He then turned white on purple eyes to him. "You shouldn't overwhelm yourself. You have only reached your third month of pregnancy and though you have access to your reiryoku fully, what I did earlier is far more than enough. You should be resting, while Cornix brings our new healer to you."

Ichigo glared at him, but the thought of hurting the baby sent a sharp pang through him and he subsided, lying back down.

Silent tears stung his eyes, but he managed to keep them from falling. He wouldn't cry in front of this bastard, no matter what.

Aizen sighed and turned back to his book, waiting for Cornix and Sasaki-kun to come.

-line break-

Michiko slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the too harsh light for her sensitive eyes. '_Let's see...pounding headache, extremely dry throat and mouth that feels like something damn _nasty_ died in it, everything is very sensitive to sound, light and scent..._' She groaned. '_If this is what a hangover is suppose to feel like, I'm glad I never drank before._'

Michiko remembered too clearly what happened last. Her memory had always been damn good. That stupid Arrancar Cornix and his fucking wind powers and his stinking dammit-to-hell sleeping powder.

"Awake, hmm? Good, I need you to come with me."

That damn familiar and painful-as-hell voice made her sit up, though she also clutched her head in pain. "The..." She managed to get herself under control and noticed a glass of water and plain white pill in front of her, both held in dark skinned hands.

"You should take this. It will make things feel better."

Not really thinking, aside from the prospect of relief, Michiko grabbed it and downed it, chugging the water.

The relief was almost instant as the reishi pill dissolved quickly and spread soothing waves through her body. She sighed in relief and looked over at Cornix.

He smiled. "Ah. Good, now as I said before, I need you to come with me. We have a patient for you to look after."

Michiko blinked her pale eyes, but swung off of the bed she had been placed on, noticing the rather bland surroundings, though they weren't really jail like. Just not lived in.

She then caught sight of her outfit from the corner of her eye and stopped and looked down.

She gaped. She was wearing small slip-on black shoes, long white tights that are thigh length, a short white mini-skirt edged with black, a black with a white stripe down the middle belt, a white button up jacket with long sleeves with black circular buttons, and a pink tie over that. The hell...

She then noticed that her Zanpakutō was resting on the side table. She glared. Was she considered such a low level threat that he didn't care that her weapon was available? She snatched the tantō from the table and quickly discovered the sheath on her back, attached to the belt. She sheathed her blade and whirled on Cornix.

"What the hell is this outfit? Who dressed me?"

Cornix raised his eyebrow. "You don't like it? I had designed just for you, as it accents your only good attributes." His gaze lowers to her legs. "And Sarasa, one of my assistants, dressed you. There's nothing I'd really like to see anyways."

Michiko goes brilliant red from a combination of rage and embarrassment, face feeling hot enough to cook an egg. "Sh...Shut up! You said I had a patient right? Take me to them!"

Cornix stifled his laughter – barely – and opened the door. "This way, medic-chan." As he lets her pass him, he remarks, almost absently, "Oh, right. Just so you know, the door is set so it only opens to me or my assistants' reiatsu signatures. No one else's will work."

Michiko glares at him, but decides it would be best to ignore him, following him through the massive white hallways.

-line break-

Urahara could feel the beginnings of a severe headache and the start of something even more horrible.

_Ichigo_ a traitor. _Orihime_ apparently a traitor as well. Aizen was free and Espada level Arrancar were running around. Renji was in critical care from _Ichigo's_ actions.

Ulquiorra back to life and the only one who could do it, judging by the reports by Ishida-kun and Ichigo, was Inoue Orihime which didn't help her appearance of traitordom.

And, recently, Isshin had charged up to his shop in Shinigami form, demanding to know why there were Shinigami corpses on his lawn, scaring his daughters. He had even brought the corpses with him, and thus they were currently being looked over by Tessai.

Good thing too, as he hadn't liked the fact one of them was crispy and black from apparently lightning going through...her from what they could tell. He wished Tessai luck in that department, especially with keeping an iron hold over his stomach.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Yamamoto-sōtaichō, who hopefully had answers.

The old Shinigami was scowling. "I placed those 2nd division members there to keep an eye on Ichigo."

Urahara narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"For protection of course."

"Bullshit." Ishida snapped. "I never saw either of them, and they never dealt with any Hollow, no matter how close they came to Ichigo."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Ishida glared back, back by the presence of Chad behind him. Isshin was also angry looking. "I saw them. I got a look at their Zanpakutō before they went out of shikai and dissolved. One of them had a poison type, perfect for _assassinations_."

Yamamoto sighed. "I had to cover all the bases. In case something..."

"You don't trust my son, that's it!" Isshin was pissed. All traces of a goofy dad was gone, and in place of that was a veteran Shinigami fed up with all the lies. "As soon as he gained his powers back, you were going to have him killed!"

A sharp in take of breath came from Ishida. He turned shocked blue eyes on the Shinigami on the screen. "You wouldn't..." His eyes narrowed at the calm but irritated look on his face. "You would." He grit his teeth. "You _Shinigami_ are all the same!" He spat out, treating the word like a dire insult.

"He was seen interacting with the revived Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer. Also, his actions before hand were very erratic..." Yamamoto attempted to explain.

"Ichigo lost his powers in a way that isn't often used or even _known_. We have no ideas exactly what kind of symptoms he would have because of it." Urahara interjected, placing hands on both Ishida and Isshin's shoulders in an attempt to restrain them, if only a little. "We had been keeping track, but there is only so much one can do for someone who refused aid."

The sōtaichō's eyes turned to the blond shopkeeper. "And why would he refuse aid in the first place?"

Urahara was interrupted by a noise coming from Yamamoto side of the connection. "Let me in _now_! I don't give a damn what he is doing!"

An angry Suì-Fēng entered the view of the screen and scowled at her superior. "Sōtaichō! Why did you go around me and order my subordinates without my permission! I promised Yoruichi-sama that I wouldn't bother Kurosaki-kun and now she's _angry_ with me as it looked like I condoned him being watched by some of my _top assassins_!" She screamed at him, panting fiercely afterwards in her pure _rage_. The brief realization that she had yelled at the _sōtaichō_ crossed her face, then she scowled once again. Yoruichi being angry at her was _worse_.

Urahara turned to look at her. "You didn't know about this?" He asked sharply, grey eyes intent on her face.

Suì-Fēng automatically scowled at him but nodded sharply. "I wouldn't do that to either Yoruichi-sama or Kurosaki-kun. He might have been a wild card, but every action had a good reason behind it _at least_."* She glared at Yamamoto. "Now, why did you do it?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo _is_ a wild card and I couldn't trust that his powers were truly gone..."

Isshin snapped once more. "_I _didn't have my powers for _years_." His reiatsu flared to life around him, as light blue as his son's. "It was only because of _my son_ that I even regained them. And yet _you_..." Isshin was at a loss for words. He was just that damn angry.

"Calm down. Now, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, I know you have been closely watching Ichigo. Tell us, again, what you saw?" Urahara carolled the others in the room, hoping to find something, _anything_, as an explanation.

Slowly calming down, Ishida began to outline everything he remembered, Chad inserting reminds at (rare) times.

Urahara frowned over the break down in the classroom. "That...is very strange. He's been like this for..." He mentally counted it off. "...a little over three months. Isshin didn't last that long with symptoms – he was only tired, dizzy and irritable for a month or so."

Isshin decided to share his own info. "His health has been strange as well. Most of the days he couldn't stomach Yuzu's cooking and kept running to the bathroom to throw up when he encountered certain things via _scent_ from what I can tell."

"He ate Inoue's lunch a few times." Ishida added, shuddering. "And _liked_ it."

Everyone made a face at that. I mean, _ewwww_...

"He also was very sick once – had a high fever with vomiting at first, though the vomiting stopped early on, leaving him only very tired and hot."

"I remember – he didn't come to school that day." Ishida said.

Urahara frowned. Something was nagging at him. Something important. "Anything else you recall?"

Ishida looked embarrassed. "Um...well...he's been emotional, you know and recently..." He trailed off. "Yesterday after school, I tried to figure out what exactly was making him upset." He paused. "I remember seeing him arguing with himself once, or appearing to be, and his moods were...getting dangerous in some ways. Also, it was like he was starting to hear the Hollows again, but he never mentioned it and seemed to be doing his best at hiding it. And..." He paused, groping for the right words. "It was like he was listening to someone that he didn't like at times. I...was worried." He confessed. "So I tried to talk to him."

_Ichigo snarled and grabbed his collar, shaking him. "Fucking Quincy, stop asking questions to which there are no answers I can give!"_

"He seemed to..._know_ what was going on but..." He lowered his gaze. "Refused to give any kind of answer."

"_No. Ishida...I can't. You don't know what you are trying to get into."_

He had looked so _hopeless_ and _helpless_ then.

"I left him alone for awhile, then decided to follow him. Found him in a park..." He paused once more, then took a deep breath. "He was crying like...like his world was ending."

There was silence over that. Isshin clenched his fists (_Where had he been for his son?_). Chad's face darkened. Urahara's frown deepened. Even Suì-Fēng looked somewhat worried – Kurosaki wasn't the kind to break down that easily.

Only Yamamoto remained impassive.

"I...stayed with him until he stopped and then he left." He shook his head. "I didn't press him for more answers." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I should have."

Something suddenly clicked in Urahara's mind. He paled. '_No...it can't be...the Dangai* training should have...if it had been..._'

Yamamoto noticed. "Have you figured something out, Urahara-san?"

He swallowed. "I...perhaps...it doesn't seem..." He sighed. "His symptoms, increased exhaustion, nausea, mood swings, changes in taste, cravings..." He looked at Isshin. "You told me he wanted more fish than usual and that it was one of the few things he ate that was normal."

Isshin nodded, curiosity growing on his face. "Yes. In fact, practically anything from the sea worked." He admitted. "He started to really want shrimp and oysters along with the fish. Anything that tasted 'fish-like' was good for him."*

Urahara plopped down into one of the chairs and sighed. "You better all sit down." He dragged his palm over his face. Everyone – except Yamamoto and Suì-Fēng – traded strange looks, but complied.

Urahara braced himself. "I think..." Time for the plunge. "He's pregnant."

Silence.

Then...

"WHAT?"

-line break-

Crimson light soothed and dived into Ichigo's spiritual body, focusing on the stomach area.

Michiko gave a soft smile to her patient. She had recognized him – who didn't after he stopped the Sōkyoku?* – but had quickly gone into healer mode upon being told of his condition.

The poor child – pregnant at such an age and obviously hadn't been warned about it before hand.

"The baby is fine. Somewhat more active than normally at three months, but fine." She was rewarded by a surprisingly soft look from Ichigo, his eyes being drawn to the area the baby's soul/body was developing.

A look of confusion crossed Ichigo's face. "Wait...I was in the Dangai for three months as well..." He looked over at Aizen. "Why am only at three months?"

Michiko blinked as well. In the Dangai...? She hadn't heard that. Cornix also looked intrigued.

Aizen considered the question. "I knew that something like that would happen. In fact, you running around fighting would normally made it impossible for the baby to establish itself. The carrier has to be in a relaxed calm environment for the pregnancy to even start."

He lightly petted Ichigo's head, almost absently. Ichigo scowled, while Michiko shivered at the casual but possessive action. "But I had found a very old Kidō that would handle it. It was made for the Nobles to help with their heirs, as that was very important to them. It mostly works during the 'month' that the baby's soul starts to latch on. It lets the potential soul hang on by a thread no matter what happens until things settle enough for the baby to start to truly form."*

He smiled. "That was difficult to get, more than the one I used to...possess you, Ichigo-kun. The Nobles guard their secrets well."

Ichigo looked away shame faced. Michiko's heart went out to him. Bad enough to be in Hueco Mundo, the Hollow world. Bad enough that the enemy of Soul Society was free and in command. Bad enough, if Ichigo's and Aizen's comments meant what they seemed to, to be considered a traitor.

It was even worse to be pregnant and considered a possession by the "father".

"Sasaki-kun, do you have any advice?"

Michiko blinked and was pulled out of her thoughts. "Uh...yes." It is the least she can do – no healer was going to let a mere unborn baby die, no matter the circumstances or parentage. "Kurosaki-kun should adjust his diet a bit – more healthy foods, small balanced meals, and he needs more vitamins. Um..." She fidgeted. "Is there any way to get the medicine I have to subscribe...without any problems or undue violence?" She blurted out, then blushed at Aizen's look.

"Very well. I will send Starrk tomorrow – he is recently healed and needs to do some minor testing to make sure he is at full power. He will not cause any issues that will delay his return to rest." He seemed amused by this.

Cornix handed her a notepad and she quickly scribbled out the list and tore it out, then hesitated. Cornix took it and, after looking it over, handed it over to Aizen. "I can possibly synthesize these if I could get an ingredient list." He commented. "With your permission, Aizen-sama, I will join Starrk in his mission and gain the needed information from the Research Division."

Aizen scanned the list and nodded. "You have my permission." He turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, I believe you should sleep at least, is that right?" He looked over at Michiko, who quickly nodded under his purple and white gaze.

"In that case, I will take you to your room." Ichigo gave a small yelp as he was swung into Aizen's arms, bridal style. He blushed. "Oi, I can walk you bastard!" He protested.

Aizen tilted his head. "But not right now."

Ichigo swallowed at the look in his strange eyes and then violently looked away, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Cornix Sanguinarius, Sasaki Michiko-kun is your responsibility. Her safety and needs are your concern. I suggest you make sure she won't be attacked or damaged in any way by other lesser Arrancar and Hollows."

Cornix nodded while Michiko bristled, to Aizen's amusement. '_Stuck with that asshole? Hell no!_' She thought fiercely.

Cornix grabbed her upper arm and started to "escort" her away. "I will see to it Aizen-sama before I leave."

As they left, they heard Michiko yelling at him.

"Hands off you bastard, I don't need any help from _you_...!"

Aizen brushed a hand through Ichigo's hair once more – it was much softer than it looked – and adjusted him so that his head was propped on his shoulder. "Shall we?" He asked, rhetorically as he moved into Shunpo almost immediately and headed to the rooms that he knew Nelliel had prepared.

For the _both_ of them.

-line break-

Silence reigned supreme.

"You..." Ishida was gaping rather unattractively, glasses down to his nose, before he gathered himself enough to push them back. "You are kidding. Kurosaki...he's...well he's a _he_. How could he...?"

Urahara sighed. "Spiritual pregnancies are different from normal pregnancies, that of those within the human world. We are spiritual entities after all..." He muttered.

"But...how?" Ishida asked incredulously. Chad, though it was hard to tell, was also curious.

"Basically, for Shinigami – and possibly Arrancar now to think of it – while the two 'partners' have sex their reiatsu clashes and fights. If the one...on 'top', so to speak, succeeds and subdues the other's, then the one on the bottom can become pregnant if the energy that forms within them is given a month of peace to form and anchor itself. There is the need for..." He paused and gave a wicked grin, taking the time to enjoy the two younger ones' blushes as he finished. "_Semen_ from the 'father' of course, meaning that currently there is no chance of two girls producing a child, though I heard they are working on that..." He trailed of in thought briefly, then shook himself and continued. "Like humans, it is a nine months pregnancy, with a few differences. Nothing physical really happens, but mentally and spiritually..." He trailed off and frowned.

"That would explain why he obviously regained his powers." Isshin admitted. "For the first two months or so, no real reiryoku abilities can be accessed and the carrier is utterly helpless. But it...it would allow him to regain more passive abilities..." He looked sad. No real guess why, he was basically condemning his son, though he couldn't help but be honest nonetheless.

"There is a good chance the presence of the child – or at least the _potential_ of one – forced Ichigo's powers to hang on subconsciously."* Urahara pulled out his fan and covered his face, leaving only his shadowed eyes visible. Right now, he felt _very_ old.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Suì-Fēng protested. "Kurosaki-kun was technically three months in the Dangai performing Jinzen* – the forceful violent nature of that time should have stopped the child from even forming! _No one_ can protect a child that isn't truly there yet."

Urahara considered that. "That is true. But if the..._father_ is who I think it is, he would have prepared for that eventuality." He focused on Yamamoto. "Do you know of any way that would be possible?"

He shook his head. "Regrettably, no. I will ask others though." His frown deepened. "Does he have no boundaries?" He mused to himself.

Ishida was confused. "What...you know who the father is? How...?" He was interrupted by Chad.

"Aizen..." He turned dark eyes to Urahara. "You think Aizen _raped_ him." The word was _dirty_ and _foul_ and tasted like _poison_ on his tongue.

Ishida felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him. "Wha..." He slumped in his seat. How did he not see that? No, he had seen it – just refused to consciously acknowledge it.

Urahara looked very sad, as he removed the fan from his features. "...Yes."

"Are you _sure_ it was unwilling?" Yamamoto asked. "Kurosaki..."

"_Didn't_ know about that." Urahara interjected. "I didn't tell him, did _you_?" He growled. "Dammit, Yamamoto, he's _sixteen_ – no one was going to do anything of _that_ nature and if they wanted to they would have waited until he was _at least_ legal over in the human world. And they would have _told_ him about that before doing anything as well!" He snapped.

Suì-Fēng looked thoughtful. "It is possible that Aizen left something behind that might explain this. But we've looked everywhere..."

"Everywhere?" Ishida interjected. "Have you truly check his...old captain's office by any chance?"

Suì-Fēng blinked. "No, it was obviously just for show..." She trailed off and hit herself, dragging her hand across her face, irritated with that _stupid_ lack of action. "Stupid. He could have hidden something, _anything_, in plain sight." She turned to Yamamoto. "I will check it immediately, Hinamori-fukutaichō hasn't been able to touch it yet, and take Kuchiki-taichō with me – his family keeps track of all historical knowledge so it is a good chance he might recognize something, even if it is just a slight chance. Plus, Nobles do tend to have information that others are lacking."

Yamamoto nodded and let her leave with a burst of Shunpo. "Urahara, I want you to check those scanners of yours. I'm sure you either picked something without knowing or something is missing that could direct you to it."

With that he shut off the feed.

There was some more silence, heavy and thick over them.

"...We aren't going to find anything to clear either Kurosaki or Inoue." Ishida stated dully.

Everyone looked horrified at him. "What?" He snapped, irritated with their looks. "It is _Aizen_ involved with this – don't tell me you haven't realized that he would have covered all his bases. Whether or not Kurosaki and Inoue are innocent, we won't find anything that truly says otherwise."

At that he stood and left, angry at Soul Society, at Aizen, at _himself_. After a moment, Chad followed, his movements of a man who just had the weight of the world dropped on his shoulders.

Urahara looked at Isshin, who's eyes were in shadows. "...Unfortunately there isn't much of a chance he is wrong."

"I know." Isshin's voice was this close to breaking down. "I know." A small tear leaked out and Urahara stood to place a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder.

They stood like this and considered their options.

There wasn't much choice.

None at all.

-line break-

Aizen opened the rooms that had been prepared and nodded in satisfaction. All of Las Noches was going through renovations, thanks to Nelliel and Harribel, but the living quarters were first priority of course.

He walked to the massive bed, noting that it was in covered in a purple and orange swirled duvet and adjusted his cargo so that he could flip back the sheets.

He laid Ichigo down on the bed, and he turned away, curling up and refusing to look at him.

Aizen sighed. "You can't spend all your time sulking. Your inner world tends to rain when its like that, and that is not good for the baby."

Ichigo whirled on him. "Then what is?" He demanded, eyes red and bloodshot from stress and held back tears. "You...you bastard! I..." He trailed off. Aizen had unlocked the memories of what he did while he was in control, showing him what "he" did. "I...I nearly killed Renji!"

He could see it clearly – in his mind, it was almost in slow motion. Everyone's horrified and disbelieving looks. Rukia looked heartbroken. Renji looked like he wanted this to be a dream. Even _Suì-Fēng_ and _Kenpachi_ looked upset.

He bit his lip. There wasn't going to be anything for him to go back to.

"Why...why me?" He asked, turning and facing the sheets, tracing meaningless patterns with his index finger. "Why...of all people did you pick me?"

Aizen looked at him for a moment, face expressionless, then reached out and picked up the hand, sitting gently behind him. "Who else? Unlike the rest, you Ichigo-kun are always bright and shining. Nothing about you rings false." He traced his own patterns over the back of Ichigo's hand and then pressed a quick kiss to it. "It has to be you. I will not settle for less. No one else is as perfect."

Ichigo looked at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly open.

Aizen groaned inside – _don't look at me like that_ – and reach over and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

Ichigo froze, but the kiss remained gentle and slow, tongue only briefly wiping across his lips.

They parted, Ichigo taking a deep breath in response. "What?"

Aizen kissed him again, this time more forcefully, hands reaching around to wrap around him, one on the back of his head pushing him into the kiss, the other caressing his hip through his hakama, sliding it downwards.

Aizen broke the kiss and trailed downwards to suck on Ichigo's neck, hands now undoing his kosode and other garments, baring his chest to his view.

Ichigo let out a moan as his hands pinched and caressed his nipples, Aizen's mouth now sucking on the soft junction between his neck and shoulders. "Ohhh...no...sto...ah..."

His hakama was removed, followed swiftly by Aizen's own garments. Ichigo was pushed to lie on his back on the bed, looking up at Aizen crouched above him.

Aizen drank in the sight of him below him, hair mused by his hands, blushing a beautiful red and lips swollen from kisses. He then leaned down and took him into a harsh kiss, drawing him into a battle that he quickly won.

Desire fogged Ichigo's mind, as Aizen grasped him, tugging and touching just right. "Ahh..." He broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as Aizen dug his nail slightly into the slit of his cock. "Please..."

Aizen reached over to the side table and carefully opened the drawer, searching and finding what he wanted. He idly blessed whoever did that and removed the bottle of lube and opened it, still peppering Ichigo's neck with kisses, licks and bites.

Once he had thoroughly coated his fingers, he pressed them to the entrance, pausing when Ichigo froze and tried to get away only to be held down.

"Relax." He said and pushed one finger into the protesting entrance. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

Aizen moved his free hand and gently stroked Ichigo's member, as he wiggled the finger around and did his best to stretch it.

As Ichigo began to relax, he removed it and inserted two, scissoring them slowly and curling them.

"AHH!" The orange-haired teen shrieked, eyes opening with shock. Aizen smiled and pressed again for that reaction.

Ichigo panted and pressed against the fingers, which quickly turned to three. After some more stretching, he stopped and removed them, despite Ichigo's whines.

He coated his hand in the lube and then covered his own penis carefully with it, watching Ichigo who panted under him, covered in bite marks and nicely flushed.

He positioned himself, kissed Ichigo and thrust.

Ichigo stiffened, again, and Aizen slowed once more, stroking his erection once more to reintroduce pleasure to him and loosen his muscles. He then pulled back and pushed it back, slowly at first to help Ichigo deal with it.

And then he hit it again and Ichigo screamed, clutching at him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him back fiercely, Aizen obliging his silent pleas to go faster.

There was the sound of skin slapping on skin as he picked up pace, Ichigo constantly making screams, wails and loud moans, hand scrabbling against Aizen's back, head turned slightly to the side as he panted.

Ichigo then shuddered and let out another louder scream that echoed farther than the rest, as he came hard. Aizen followed after a few more thrusts as moans and groans of his own exited his mouth.

He stayed suspended above Ichigo for a moment more, before carefully exiting him and lying down next to him. He grabbed Ichigo's discarded hakama and carefully wiped him and himself up, discarding it permanently afterwards.

Ichigo slowly came down from his high and flinched. '_Dammit...why did I...why do I always..._' He felt weak. Weak beyond measure.

Despite his best intentions, a few tears leaked from his eyes, to be wiped up carefully by Aizen.

He unconsciously curled closer to Aizen and began to cry, as Aizen just held him and did nothing else.

He was making progress.

But whether that was a good thing remained to be seen.

-line break-

The others within Las Noches had definitely heard Ichigo, at least the last cry.

Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose giggled among themselves, while Harribel remained, thanks to her style of clothing, expressionless, while Nelliel went bright red and gave a nervous giggle.

Starrk groaned. "Dammit...I want sleep..." He then rolled over in bed, despite Lilynette's questions about what exactly that was. She kicked him once, then settled down.

Cornix, and Michiko with him, paused, Cornix in the middle of explaining certain things to Michiko – things that had her scowling. He grinned, while Michiko blushed vibrantly.

"It is nice to hear Kurosaki-sama enjoying himself." He said brightly.

Michiko decked him. "PERVERT!"

Grimmjow rolled around in his shared bed to look at Ulquiorra, who was sitting at the desk and reading, though he stopped when he felt the blunet's gaze.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at his mate's look. "What is it Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Bet we can be louder."

Ulquiorra stared at him, considering, then a small smile crossed his face. "I do believe you are right..." He said, as he stood and approached the bed, discarding his clothing as he went, watching Grimmjow do the same with heat in his gaze.

And Orihime, having been told everything by Nelliel, who apologized throughout it all, closed her eyes.

"Oh...Kurosaki-kun..." She opened them again, and looked out at the endless night outside her window.

She then clasped her hands and bowed her head. "Please...please..._please_..." She whispered, but what she was hoping for, praying for, she didn't know.

Maybe...maybe it was just for a happy ending.

Whatever happy was at this point.

-tbc-

A/N: Whoohoo! I _can_ shorten the chapters! Yay!

Unyay the depresso ending though...damn you Orihime...had to butt in and change the funny ending I wanted to _that_!

Again, I will point out I have polls on my profile. I _really_ would like some input please!

"*" Notes:

Suì-Fēng's reasons: A lot of people tend to make her an obstacle or even villain, but I wanted to try something different. She's been spending time with Yoruichi and _does_ look up to her. Also, she's a smart cookie. She's bound to notice that everything Ichigo does is always for a _good_ cause – he might be a wild card and terrible with orders, but he isn't _evil_ or really a threat as long as he is treated well. I figured Suì-Fēng would figure that out and want to leave him alone and let those who are close to him in the first place give the information that they wish. Basically, _Yoruichi_ trusts him, so she will give him _at least_ the benefit of a doubt at this point. If needed, she would give him the information to help him make a decision and give him plenty of warnings.

Dangai: (断界, _Parsing World_), also known as the Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time. Ichigo spent three months within it before the final battle and came out a transcended being, which he lost with his powers.

Fish as a craving: I just randomly thought of it while I was writing. I never really gave him cravings in previous chapters, and then decided to give one for this one. Fish was a random thought – I suddenly thought of wanting that for supper or something and went with it, upgrading it to "fishy tasting" as I wrote.

Jinzen: (刃禅, _Blade Zen_): This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō. This also allows the Shinigami to enter their inner world and fight their Zanpakutō for new abilities – as the Zanpakutō will not wish to give this to the wielder, this can be very dangerous. Ichigo performed it in the Dangai, as Suì-Fēng mentioned.

Sōkyoku: (双殛, _Twinned Punishment_) is a large halberd, which the Gotei 13 uses at Sōkyoku Hill to execute Shinigami that have severely broken the law. Or _was_, thanks to Ichigo, Ukitake and Shunsui's efforts. When not in use, the Sōkyoku was sealed by a number of thick ropes wrapped around its pole, which pierce the ground, holding the halberd in place. The Kidō Corps unseals this before an execution, causing the ropes to unwind and shoot off away from the hill. As the Sōkyoku activates, it emits an immense amount of flames, and rises into the air, pointing towards the victim, who is held before it by support beams. The flames then envelop the halberd, revealing its true form; a massive, phoenix-type entity called **Kikōō** (燬鷇王, _lit. "Blaze Fledgling King"_). In this state, the Sōkyoku's offensive and defensive power is said to be equivalent to that of a million Zanpakutō. As it pierces the victim, this power increases by tenfold, and creates so much heat that it vaporizes their soul. (Just to remind you just how freakin' awesome Ichigo is for stopping it with Zangetsu in merely _shikai_ mode!)

Aizen's explanation: I was surprised that no one asked about this – why the hell Ichigo was only three months pregnant despite the Dangai. I had this idea for why this was possible since the beginning and I could finally fit it in, now that Ichigo was told by a certified medic that his pregnancy was at the third month mark. The next chapter _should_ explain the Kidō better.

Urahara's reasoning about Ichigo powers: That actually isn't true, as Aizen pointed out. Ichigo has always had great power, and he was a transcended being near the end. Urahara is just guessing – I have my own theories about it, that I might use in another story, but currently I'm wondering about the newest arc of Bleach – its gotten to the point that Isshin is going to explain things, and I'm wondering how I will take it. Like, do I ignore it, or is it going to be perfect for my needs?

Thank you for reading and enjoy your holidays. Magic Christmas cake slices for reviewers!

Anything helpful and/or questions get you a cute plushie! -cuddles Ichigo plushie- I got others now as well! The entire current main cast – except for the OCs, I'm having technical difficulties – is available. Any input, like how you think Cornix and Michiko are, whether or not people are OOC, my portrayal of Suì-Fēng...the works. I want feedback it helps with the fic writing.

Next Chapter: _Symptoms of Echoes_

Where Suì-Fēng and Byakuya investigate, Cornix totally blows it with Michiko, Starrk and Cornix go to Soul Society, and Orihime finally is able to talk to Ulquiorra.

~Love Psycho

PS: I noted that I have 2,955 or so hits for Renewal as I post this chapter. That is wonderful! ...where are the rest of the reviews? It's nice to know people read it, but I'm human and I have my own self-esteem to think of – I like to know how I'm doing, and if there are that many people who have at least checked it out...


End file.
